


Beyond Infinity

by Wolf21Friend



Series: B.I. Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf21Friend/pseuds/Wolf21Friend
Summary: The Avengers have a war coming that they are not even aware of, but with new teammates and allies, will they be able to fight it off?{Discontinued}
Series: B.I. Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010574
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the entire MCU Avengers timeline rewritten with OC's. I am co-writing with a friend, and this story is being cross-posted between AO3, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. My friend is posting on Fanfiction.net, and I am posting here.
> 
> Her name on Fanfiction.net is Autobot Guardian.
> 
> I hope you enjoy our collab story! Reviews will always be appreciated!! <3

It was as cold as it normally gets in the Artic, the Shield team adventuring through the snow and icy terrain for any clues as to where Captain America’s body could be found. Then, when they got to a certain spot in a large glacier, however, they noticed something odd about the ice. It was discolored...

They got the necessary tools to start digging through the ice to figure out what was causing the discoloration in the ice. After a long while of digging through the ice, they discover a frozen shield. The exact shield that Steve Rogers had and a couple inches after that they find Steve’s body and are shocked to discover that somehow, and in some way, Steve was still alive, just frozen in time. As they dug him out, they were careful not to get too close to him so that they didn’t accidentally cause him harm, and then they loaded up what was essentially a human ice cube onto a transport and headed off to their Arctic base.

However, as they went past the side of the glacier, they didn’t notice that their passage had disturbed some snow that had settled on a slight slope in the side, nor did they notice what would appear to be a human face that seemed distorted through the ice… a face that was covered up by snow soon after as a blizzard started up.

~~~~~~~

During the flight back to New York City, the crew gradually thawed the ice surrounding Steve. They knew if they did it all at once, it would cause shock for Steve and end up killing him, which is what they want to avoid.

Up in the crew decks, a couple of agents were chatting away about the findings and reports. They seemed to be excited to find another live body in the Arctic, instead of a frozen corpse. 

“So, I’m actually kind of shocked, honestly,” Agent Jason Sanchez says to his partner, Maria Hill.

“Why?” Hill asked him, looking up from her reports.

“It was said that Captain Rogers was piloting the plane. How often is it that the pilot survives these kinds of crashes? Especially one that was sixty-seven years ago!” Sanchez said.

“Did we expect the other one to still be alive?” Hill chuckled, shaking her head. 

Jason just hummed and continued with his reports, knowing Maria had a point there. 

Suddenly, as they came back to New York City, there was a commotion from the onboard laboratory! There was a loud crash, what sounded like metal impacting with a body, and then what sounded like glass shattering and yelling!

Maria and Jason jumped up from their seats to rush and investigate what was going on, just to be pushed into the wall as Steve ran past them in a hurry. As Jason started chasing after the panicked soldier, Maria got onto the phone with Nicholas Fury, the head director of Shield, to warn him about Steve’s escape. Meanwhile, the Super-Soldier was running through the large transport and knocking down anyone in his way, until he finally broke through a window and dove down into the harbor.

From there, he swam to the mainland and got out, then started running through the city that was both familiar and not at the same time… He was confused, and he didn’t know what the heck was going on! ‘Bucky… Lydia… Are they alive?! What about the other Commandos?!’ he thought to himself as he dodged cars and pedestrians. Finally, he managed to get to the roofs.

“You know, we went through a lot of trouble getting you out of the ice..” came a voice from behind Steve, causing him to turn around rapidly. 

Then, he stopped in his tracks. ‘What the… he looks so much like Jack… just bald and missing an eye…’ Steve thought, his eyes widening, and then they narrowed. “Who are you? Are you with Hydra?!”

“Far from, actually. Name’s Nick Fury, I’m with Shield, actually. We’re the good guys,” Fury told him.

Fury. Steve was now even more confused. “You wouldn’t happen to know a man named Jack Fury, would you?”

“Matter of fact, yes, I would think I would know my own father. You’ve been thawed 67 years into the future, son.”

“... You’re Jack’s son, and you’re calling me son?! Jack wasn’t much older than I am.”

Nick smirked. “Would you prefer me referring to you as senior?”

Steve was silent at this, but finally said, “Since you’re Jack’s son, you can just call me Steve.”

“Alright, Steve. I hope you’re done fighting against my agents, because I know a place that you can go.”

The super-soldier slowly relaxed out of fighting mode… and that was about when the adrenaline left and he started to sway on his feet. Moments later, his eyes closed, and he started falling. 

But before he could hit the rooftop, Nick caught him and lifted one arm over his shoulder and carried him over to where other agents were waiting to help him down off the roof. Soon, they were down on solid ground and in an SUV.

“Where to, sir?” the driver asked, looking in the backseat mirror.

“Stark Towers. It’ll be the best place for Captain Rogers to recuperate.”

~~~~~~~

Tony was actually taking a break for once, though it was more of a threat causing him to leave the labs for at least a few hours. The memory made him chuckle as he lifts up his coffee mug to his mouth to take a sip.

Soon, Jarvis’ voice filled the air. “Sir, you seem to have company on the way to the medical bay..”

“Medical- Who the hell just shows up to the Tower hurt?!?!”

“Sir, the man they’ve brought in is quite patriotic in his red white and blue suit with a striped star shield. And also quite unconscious.”

Grumbling, Tony heaves himself up off the couch and makes his way to the elevator. “Alright, alright tell them I’m on my way.” 

“What’s going on, Tony?” Lydia called from the kitchen, sticking her head out the doorway.

“Don’t know. Someone in an America themed suit decided to show up unconscious.”

Lydia had to bite her tongue to not laugh at that. “Well...okay then. Keep me posted!” 

With that, Lydia disappears back into the kitchen to finish cooking lunch and Tony heads down to the medical bay. 

The scene in the lab was certainly not what Tony was expecting. Tony stopped in the doorway when he saw just who exactly was in the medical bay, laying on the bed. 

It was Captain. Freaking. America.

He turns to one of the medical doctors who was nearby. “Just what the hell is going on here?! Why is Captain America laying in my medical lab?! I thought the guy died!”

“The ice apparently had the same effect on him as it did on Miss Barnes, Mr. Stark,” the Shield medic said, checking Steve’s vitals. “But we still can’t explain it. Normal Arctic conditions wouldn’t be able to account for the sudden buildup of ice that would have put them both into a sort of cryo-stasis… Rather, they would have instead developed frostbite, hypothermia, and then died.”

Tony does some thinking. “You think the two would know each other?”

“They were on the same plane, sir.”

Tony gives him a deadpanned glare. “I meant on a personal level, medic. After all, Lydia’s last name was Barnes, but I haven’t heard much about her before she even showed up!”

“Miss Barnes was the adopted younger sister of Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s closest comrade,” another Agent explained, looking through information on a digital pad. “The last mission before Steve Rogers disappeared was when he was personally escorting her back to the states after he and his Howling Commandos rescued her, but their last transmissions stated that their plane had lost navigational capabilities and ended up with them flying over the Arctic.”

“So that was why she made me promise to never look through her files...” Tony muttered, shaking his head. “Well, how’s Rogers doing? Is he going to be alright or do I have to give a house call to Lydia?”

“He overdid it right after he woke up,” the medic said, looking slightly amused. “Beat up half of the Agents on the transport, jumped out a window and dove into the harbor, and then ran through half of Manhattan before Director Fury managed to get him to stop.”

Tony looked amused as well. “Well, barely wakes up and already he’s made quite a reputation for himself. Guess I should go tell Lydia that we found her brother’s friend?”

“That might work, before she wanders down here herself to see why you ran down.”

Tony shrugs. “Alright. Make sure he doesn’t cause another incident, please?” He asked before turning to leave. 

Meanwhile, Nick Fury was over at the laptops on the other side of the room, having ignored most of the conversation. He, too, was going through Lydia’s files to see how much was on there, and switched over to another file that he found. It was labeled ‘Captain Steve Rogers’.

Strangely enough, there was one photo file on there that seemed… suspicious. It was a photo of Cap with his Howling Commandos a little over five years before he and Lydia were frozen, but there was something smudged out between Steve and Jack Fury.

‘What the hell is this smudging all about?’ Fury thought as he glanced through the rest of the report to try to figure out what happened. But, it looked like things had been taken out in strategic places to try and hide that things had been removed. He remembered the exact photo this was, he got one from his dad when he died, but not only was the friendly nurse removed from the image… any mention of her was removed from the report as well. Even the medical reports.

“Well, this is strange...” Nick Fury commented. 

Suddenly they can hear rushing footsteps coming towards the medical lab, and Fury turned to see Lydia rushing into the lab.

“He’s alive!?!?!?” Lydia rushed out, coming up to the bed that Steve was residing on.

“Yes, but he overdid it after thawing out… much like you did,” the medic said, looking up from Steve’s vital signs.

“Well, that’s Steve for you...We were running from Hydra when the plane crashed...”

Tony came in behind her. “Speaking of, why didn’t you ever say anything?” He asked her. 

“Sorry, I just didn’t think there were any other survivors. Hell, I wasn’t even supposed to be alive after that crash!” Lydia explained. 

Then, they heard a soft groan from the man on the bed. Cap’s blue eyes then opened disorientedly, suddenly widening a second later as he sat bolt upright… but upon seeing Lydia, he froze. “Lyd? You’re… you’re alive?”

Lydia smiled. “Yeah, surprisingly, huh?” In the next moment, she was suddenly pulled into a hug by strong arms.

“You’re alive… thank God, you’re alive…”

Lydia hugged Steve back, happy that she had some part of her family back. “I thought you were gone.. When they said that they couldn’t find you, I thought the worst.”

Steve just smiled, hugging her tightly. The Commandos might be gone… Bucky might be gone… the world he knew might be gone… but Lydia was still the same. That made waking up in this strange new world just a little bit more hopeful for him.


	2. Christmas with the God of Thunder

Months after Cap was thawed out, in a different realm entirely… there was someone else who wanted to be with family again. She was a 16 year old girl, living in the Norse realm of fire called Musphelheim, and she currently had some time away from her training for her Fire Demon master, Surtur.

She smiled a little sadly as she sat down with a small present on her lap and used a magic gem on one of the arm guards she wore to open a little window to look out into the realm that was her home… Midgard, better known as Earth. It was Christmas in the Nine Realms, and she found herself looking in on a scene with two men and a teenage girl who didn’t look much older than she was, all of them chatting happily together and exchanging gifts.

“Merry Christmas, friends…” she said quietly, lifting up her present as she pretended that someone was handing it to her, and started tearing it open. The three people she saw through the window had no idea she was there… but at least it made her feel more like she was having Christmas with her own family again…

~~~~~~~

In Stark Tower, Lydia was singing and dancing along to the music happily in the kitchen. Despite many times of Tony having told her that he could have had the Christmas dinner made by a hired chef.

Lydia smiled widely when the timer dinged, signalling that the cookies were done. She headed over with oven mitts and takes the cookies out of the oven.

“Hey, Jarvis, in five minutes, can you let the guys know that cookies are ready? I know they’re dying for some..” Lydia asked the AI.

“Indeed,” Jarvis said, before alerting Steve and Tony about the cookies. Moments later, there was the sound of a scuffle in the halls before there was a loud clang and then Steve calmly walked in wearing a black sweater and sweatpants… with his shield on his arm.

“For cheating, you get to choose last.” Lydia told Steve. 

“Tony was using the boots of his armor.”

“Did he bang you on the head, though?” 

“He slammed my head into the wall, if that counts.”

“Jarvis? What happened in the hallways moments ago?” she asked, not moving from her spot of guarding the cookies.

“Mr. Stark flew up using his Iron Man boots, and on his way up pushed Mr. Rogers into the wall. Mr. Rogers merely struck Mr. Stark in retaliation,” Jarvis explained, sounding very calm.

“Wow, thanks a lot, Jarvis. I need to reprogram you one of these days. Steve has corrupted you.” Tony complained after coming into the kitchen, rubbing his head.

Lydia laughed. “Well, how about a compromise? I split it up _evenly_ between the three of us?”

Steve shrugged. “Sounds fair to me.”

Lydia turns back to the cookies and proceeds to divide the cookies into the three even piles. She hands one to Tony first, and the next she gives to Steve. Steve thanks her, sitting down at the table and starting to eat his cookies with perfect posture and a calm look on his face.

Lydia comes over to the table with a small smirk on her face, her share in her hands as Tony sneaks up behind Steve to try to steal a couple of his cookies. However, Steve was more aware than the inventor expected, and Tony got a shield to the face when slapping his hand didn’t work.

Grumbling, he sits down in his spot in defeat, then he notices Lydia’s smirk. Narrowing his eyes, he glances at her plate. “What’s up with you?” he asked.

Lydia shrugs. “Oh, nothing, just watching you fail.”

“Actually, Mr. Stark, Miss Barnes ate two cookies before you and Mr. Rogers got here.”

Steve looked over at Tony at this, both of them smirking. “Would you grab one for me, Tony?”

“As long as I get two!” Tony said, reaching over quickly to Lydia’s plate and grabbing three cookies before Lydia could even think to react. 

“Fair punishment, Lyd,” Cap said, accepting a cookie from Tony. “You should know this by now. The soldier who steals from his or her comrades gets things confiscated from them.”

“And how would I know that? Are you forgetting I wasn’t with you when you were in the army?” Lydia smirked.

Cap smirked more. “It was also Mrs. Barnes’ rules for desserts.”

At that, Lydia just stuck her tongue out. “But the rules also said baker gets free picks.”

“Only when the baker was your adoptive mother. She’d always scold you whenever you tried.”

“So you don’t mind breaking her rules but get mad at me for it? Like that time you stole some behind her back and blamed it on me?”

“What you don’t know was that your mother was trying to teach me to be a better liar. I still don’t think those lessons worked.”

“Wait.. What do you mean ‘adoptive’?” Lydia asked when she realized the term Steve used.

“Well…” Steve said, swallowing and realizing his slip-up. “Basically, and I only remember this a little since I was just a kid, you were left on the Barnes’ doorstep as a baby, and they took you in.”

“Oh...Why didn’t they even say anything?”

“They didn’t think it was important…” Steve said, smiling softly at her. “No matter where you were from, you’re still their little girl.”

Lydia smiled. “And I’m grateful for that. At least it explains why I’m so different from Bucky though, considering of what I can do..”

Then, Jarvis suddenly spoke up. “Excuse me, but someone big and green just smashed his way through the front doors…”

“Oh for the love of-” Tony slammed his face down into the table, done with everything now.

Lydia laughed as she kicked her brother in the shin. “At least it’s not something dangerous, right?”

“We should go check it out,” Steve said, standing up.

Lydia glanced suspiciously at Steve. She stands, plate of cookies in her hand. “Yea. Let’s go.” With that, she leaves the room, dodging Steve as she takes the cookies with her.

When they got down to the first floor, they saw a thin man with brown hair and stubble on his chin standing in the rubble of Tony’s door and part of the wall, wearing nothing but a pair of ripped pants. “Hey, everyone.”

Since Steve has yet to catch up after having been tripped, Lydia comes over with her cookies. “Hey, Bruce. Nice entrance there. Want some cookies?”

“Sure,” Bruce says, taking the whole plate and starting to eat. Then, Cap comes in, and looks very confused.

“Uh… that doesn’t _look_ like a giant green thing capable of smashing through walls…”

“Steve, meet Bruce Banner. That giant green thing is his alter-self, the Hulk,” Lydia said, turning to Steve.

“Yeah yeah, introductions. Now, can someone please explain to me why _breaking my door and wall_ was a good idea?!?!?” Tony fumed from his spot of examining the mess.

Bruce shrugged. “Hulk wanted to make an entrance.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “This isn’t the first time he’s done this though.”

“Oh, and weird thing, there’s a rainstorm outside. With thunder.”

At that, Lydia was confused. “A _rain_ storm in the middle of Winter?! That’s...strange.”

~~~~~~~

_A short while earlier, in Downtown NYC_

“I mean it, Thor! You’re always going off and doing your superhero thing and then disappearing into that Asgard place!” a woman with short brunette hair was shouting at a man who looked like a Viking with long blonde hair. “I’ve put up with it for a while now, but enough is enough!”

“Jane..I can’t just leave in the middle of everything when it could possibly end up with you getting hurt,” Thor tried to defend himself.

“Then stop coming to see me!” Jane shouted at him, anger in her eyes and her voice. “Either me or Asgard, Thor!”

“Don’t make me choose, Jane!” Thor said, anger rising in him at the fact that Jane had given him an impossible choice.

“Then I’ll choose for you!” she retorted, grabbing a random stick from the ground and showing him. “This is me and you,” she told him, then snapped the stick and half and tossed it to the ground. After that, she turned and walked away. “Goodbye, Thor. And don’t come around talking about your Asgard stuff ever again.”

Thor made a step towards her retreating figure, but decided against it and turned away. “Goodbye..Jane.” 

As Thor walks away, in a saddened state, he doesn’t care to realize that he’s causing a rainstorm in the middle of winter. He ignores as he starts to get soaked as he walked the snow-covered streets. He didn’t even notice when the first bolts of lightning came down.

~~~~~~~

“So, Tony, what do you think is causing this?” Cap called up as he followed Tony on what the inventor had called a Skycycle. It had been Stark’s Christmas present to him, and he was finding it very useful already… though he didn’t really like that it was flying.

“I don’t know, but I’d like to find out the cause of it,” Tony answered.

“Um… Tony?” Cap suddenly asked, “Since when are there Vikings?”

Tony paused in midair, turning to him in his Iron Man suit. “Vikings?” 

Steve nods, stopping his skycycle and pointing down at the street. “Yeah. There’s a Viking guy down there just walking with a rain cloud over him.”

“Oh my god. Steve. You don’t think-” He paused. “How much do you know of Norse Mythology?”

“More than you’d think. The Red Skull once set up shop in an ancient castle, and he opened some sort of portal that pulled things from Norse realms into our world. But Bucky and I managed to stop them with the help of the Commandos and sent them all back to where they came from.”

“Okay. What about Norse Gods? Cause that guy’s acting an awful like what the God of Thunder’s powers would’ve been like..”

Steve didn’t say anything, just drove his skycycle down to get closer to the guy. “Hey, buddy, you okay?”

Thor looks up at the man. “Why does it matter? The choice was already made..”

“Hey, if this is about a girl, then you deserve a better lady than whoever it was that dumped a strong Viking like yourself.”

Thor sent a death glare at him, the grip on his beloved hammer tightening. “ **I am not some Viking, Midgardian!** ” he fumed, lightning starting to make his eyes glow with power.

Steve sighed. “I can’t catch a break can I? First the plane crashes, then I wake up 67 years later to find that I was frozen in ice the entire time and now I can’t keep up with how much the world has changed… WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. HECK?!”

Thor paused at that. “What...are you talking about?”

“I’m from WW2,” Steve explained, landing his skycycle and getting off. “I saw some weird stuff then… And that includes some stuff from Norse Myth. Seriously, why are Frost Giants so darn huge? And why do the wolves look like they take steroids?”

“There is much you do not understand, Midgardian. But it seems as though you have been through a lot despite looking young.”

“I blame the super-soldier serum and being frozen in ice for nearly seven decades,” Steve shrugged, coming over to him. “Wanna come join us for Christmas? I don’t really like seeing someone alone on a day like this.”

At that, Tony lands down beside Steve. “We won’t mind having another guest. You seem like someone who could use a little cheering up.”

“Come on, I think Lydia would like having another friend,” Steve said, smiling and holding out a hand to Thor.

After a moment’s hesitation, Thor accepts the offered hand. “Friends are good.”

The super-soldier nodded, shaking Thor’s hand. “Come on, I think there’s still fresh cookies left that you can have.”

~~~~~~~

When they got to the tower, Steve parked his skycycle on the balcony of the 2nd floor and opened the door to lead inside, holding the door open for Thor to walk through as he called, “Lyd!! We brought a new friend!”

“Oh, really? Who?!?” Lydia called from the kitchen though her voice was a bit muffled due to it having been full with the last of Steve’s cookies.

“His name’s Thor! AND DID YOU EAT MY COOKIES?! I WAS GOING TO GIVE THEM TO HIM!!”

Lydia swallowed. “Oh RELAX! I made more! What do you take me for, an idiot?”

“I WONDER SOMETIMES!”

“I WONDER WHERE I GOT IT FROM, WONDER-BOY!”

“Yes, this is normal,” Steve told Thor, rolling his eyes.

Thor chuckled. “It seems so.”

Just then, Lydia comes into the living room with a tray full of freshly baked cookies. “They’re done, but our new guest gets first pick. And no, this time I didn’t steal any. Jarvis will tell you the same.”

“She is correct. The only cookies she ate belonged to Mr. Rogers. She’d already finished off yours, Mr. Stark.”

Lydia smirked. “Shouldn’t have left them behind, boys. Especially since you stole mine in a non-military type setting.”

“Well, Lydia, this is Thor,” Steve said, smirking. “Thor, this is the crazy and reckless wolf-child known as Lydia.”

Lydia rolled her eyes playfully. “You love me, regardless.” Then she turned her attention to the newcomer and almost did a double take. “Hi Thor! Welcome to Stark Towers.”

Thor smiled softly. “Hello, My Lady.”

“Wow. Someone more formal than me…” Steve said softly. “Also, if you were wondering, Lyd is basically my little sister.”

“Though I’m reconsidering that. Steve’s mean.” Lydia teased as she handed Thor the cookies, but then Steve hugged her and started tickling her! “HEY!” she laughed, trying to get away. “Tony, help me!!”

Tony shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

“Who’s the one who got you the big Tony teddy bear?” Steve teased, laughing, since he was the one to get her that present.

“You did..” she said between giggles as she wriggled around. 

Thor grabbed the tray of cookies before they could fall from Lydia’s grasp and started munching on them, Tony grabbing a couple himself.

Steve finally stopped tickling Lydia, swiping some cookies for himself as well. “Got any place to stay, Thor?”

“Well, I did, but I lost that now,” Thor sighed heavily. 

At that, Lydia turned her puppy eyes on towards Tony. “Can he stay here??? Please?” Lydia asked. 

Sighing, not able to resist the puppy-dog eyes, Tony nodded. “Alright. Fine, he can stay.”

Steve chuckled. “Want me to take him to the guest floor?”

“Yeah. I think dinner should be done in about a couple more hours,” Tony said as Lydia disappears back into the kitchen. Steve nodded, waving for Thor to follow him as he went off to go to the third floor.

Just then, Lydia screeched from the kitchen as she ran back into the living room. “WE NEED A PICTURE!”

Steve paused, chuckling. “I guess we can wait to get Thor settled in for a picture…”

“Great! I know the perfect picture!” She said as she rushed over to the box in the corner as Thor and Steve headed to the guest rooms.

After Thor had picked his room, the two of them came back down to see if Lydia was ready. The second Steve stepped through the door, a Santa hat was placed onto his head. Tony already had one on him, though he was pretending not to like it. Steve chuckled, and grabbed an extra one to toss up so it landed lopsidedly on Thor’s helmet. “Welcome to the family, pal.”

Lydia smiled. “I propose all of us pose for a picture!” she said, a wide smile on her face. Steve chuckled, nodding as he and Thor came over. Lydia pushes Tony to stand on one side of Thor, and Steve on the other and then goes behind Thor and hops up to piggyback Thor as Bruce holds the camera, ready and waiting to take the picture. Steve went to stand in front and to the left of Thor, Tony on the other side.

After the flash went off, all of them had the feeling that this was the start of something special.


	3. Thor's Hearing Voices??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, I started adding chapter titles :) 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, I really do <3

Lydia was sitting on the couch one early Saturday morning, eating a bowl of cereal and watching cartoons. She was currently the only one awake as everyone else decided to sleep in for some reason today. After swallowing a bite of her cereal, she lowers the bowl to the lap. 

“Hey, Jarvis?” she called out to the AI.

“Yes, Miss Barnes?”

“How often do I need to tell you to call me Lydia? Anyways.. you think anybody knows where I actually came from?” 

“I am unsure.”

“Because like, I’ve been thinking. Ever since I found out I was actually adopted, did my family ever actually find out who I am? I know I’m... different, I guess you can say. After all, nobody I know can turn into an 8 foot tall wolf..”

“There are mutants on Earth, as well as other lore that may or may not be true.”

“And where would this said Lore be?”

“Ask Thor.”

“But isn’t he asleep?”

“No. He is currently staring out the window while eating Mr. Rogers’ pasta.”

“Heyyy he stole it before I got to! Oh well. Thanks, Jarvis!” She leaves her unfinished cereal bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch to head to Thor’s room.

On the way, she bumped into Steve as he was exiting his room. A few minutes later, she heard him shouting, “LYDIA!!!” 

Purposefully ignoring that, she continued her trek to Thor’s room, though she now as a smirk on her face. ‘ _Every time..._ ’

Stopping in front of Thor’s open door, she spots Thor doing exactly what Jarvis had said he was doing. Lydia raised a hand to knock on the threshold to gain the Thunder God’s attention. “Thor?”

Thor turns to face Lydia, setting his fork down into the bowl he was carrying. “Yes, My Lady?”

“Can we... talk?”

Nodding, Thor motioned to the bed and the two sat down cross-legged on it, Thor’s bowl left on the nightstand. “What is it, young one? What is on your mind?”

“Well… I’ve been thinking a lot lately, before you came here, Steve kind of made a slip-up and revealed that I was adopted. I mean, I think I had a clue as it was already, because I mean, I’m the only one in my adoptive family that can transform into an 8-foot Wolf.”

“You mean you never learned of your heritage?” Thor asked her, sitting up straighter, noticing the heavy tension running through his friend’s mind. 

When Lydia shook her head, Thor continued. “I cannot say for sure, because I’ve never seen any of your kind on Midgard before, but I do believe you’re a Lyr Wolf. They are an Alien Wolf species that can transform between human and Lyr as they wish. When I first saw your transformation, I had assumed you had already known, but apparently I was mistaken about that.”

None of them noticed that Steve was listening to everything in the shadows. 

“You know what I am? Is that good or bad?” 

Thor smiled. “Do not worry, Lydia. You being a Lyr is not a bad thing. I believe the libraries in Asgard has some Lore Tomes about your species, way more than what Midgard has.”

Unnoticed to the two, Steve slipped out of the room again before they even knew he was there…

~~~~~~~

_A Few Days Later… Musphelheim_

Savannah was hugging her knees as she tried to keep the room she was in from spinning around her. Her master, Surtur, had given her a new magical stone just the day before… but it was apparently much stronger than the others, because the new magical burden made her very dizzy and with a massive headache. ‘ _I have to get out of here…_ ’ she thought to herself, trying to focus through the dizziness and pain. She’d managed to learn some spells by using her magical window to spy on some magic-users on Earth… and she’s found one that she can use to contact someone in another dimension.

Activating the spell, she reached out to whoever could hear her on Earth. ‘ ** _Please… if you can hear me… I need help…_** ’

‘ ** _Who is this and where are you?_** ’ replied a voice. Her eyes widened, but she regretted it immediately when it caused the world to spin around her more.

‘ ** _My name’s Savannah…_** ’ she told them, desperate for them to hear her before the spell wore off. It had a very short span of time in which the contact was possible. ‘ ** _I was kidnapped from my family thirteen years ago, and I’m being held captive in Musphelheim! Please help me… I want to see my parents again… I want to go home…_** ’

‘ ** _Hang in there, dear child. I’m coming-_** ’ Before the voice could continue, the spell wore off, cutting all contact. 

‘ _I hope they’re actually coming…_ ’ Savannah thought to herself, shifting to lay on her side as she closed her eyes. ‘ _I just want to go home…_ ’

~~~~~~~

_Midgard_

“Thor?” Lydia asked, waving a hand in front of the Asgardian’s face. “You kind of went blank for a moment there buddy,” she told him when Thor blinks at her, shaking his head to clear it.

“Yeah, you okay?” Steve asked, concerned.

Nodding, Thor heads for the balcony. “Someone in a different realm has apparently used a magical spell to contact me and they’re in need of help...”

“You’re hearing voices?” Steve asked, sounding skeptical.

Thor glances at Steve. “You’ve... never heard of much magic before, have you? But yes, as you would say, I am hearing voices.”

“TONY!! THOR’S HEARING VOICES THAT AREN’T THERE!!”

Within the next few seconds, Steve is hit in the chest with the magically heavy weight of Mjölnir. Smirking, Thor calls back his hammer and flies off with a quick goodbye to Lydia.

“Ow…”

Lydia busts up laughing, leaning on the wall to keep from falling, while Tony runs into the room. “Thor’s hearing what!?!? Uh... Steve, why are you on the floor?”

“I got hit by the freaking hammer… And Thor’s hearing voices in his head...”

“You should have seen it, Tony! It was funny! Thor’s irritated face and then a flying Mjölnir!” Lydia laughed, shaking her head. 

Before Tony can question how the heck Thor, the God of Thunder, is hearing random voices in his head, an alarm bell goes off in the tower.

“OH, GREAT TIMING, THOR! LEAVE RIGHT BEFORE THERE’S A WORLD THREAT!!”

Lydia busts up laughing again as she rushes to the door, Tony suiting up and following. “You know Asgardians. They have impeccable timing apparently.”

Steve got to his feet and followed, grabbing his shield on the way out. Once the three got to the main lobby where Nick Fury was waiting, they noticed that a lot of agents were gathered around waiting for instructions as well. 

“And where exactly is Thor and Bruce Banner?” Fury asked.

“Bruce was at the store, and Thor… flew off to rescue someone who was a voice in his head and may or may not be in another dimension.”

“Just great. We got more concerning matters at hand, however. Alerts have been coming in on the radars left and right. Something dangerous is entering Earth and the downtown Shield warehouse has been broken into.”

“Wait, wait, wait… interdimensional? Or intergalactic?”

“Intergalactic. It’s coming from way off in a different part of our galaxy.”

“How many of them?” Steve asked, gripping his shield tighter.

“Way more than what the normal defenses can handle. We’ll have to split you guys into teams. Someone has to go stop whomever has broken into the Shield warehouse, and the rest can group up the other superheroes. We need as much help as we can get.”

“Tony, call Bruce. I’ll see if I can find Widow and Hawkeye.”

Tony nodded, instantly pulling out his phone to get ahold of Bruce.

“I’ll go figure out what’s going on in that warehouse,” Lydia said, rushing towards the doors with Fury and a couple other agents.

Steve ran out to his skycycle and drove off to find Widow, but ended up getting chased by freaky aliens on hovering two-person vehicles of their own. “ **TOOONYYYYYYYYYY!!!** ”

Tony yelped as his ears were ringing now due to Steve’s yell. “Ow...What’s wrong Steve?!?”

“I’M BEING PURSUED BY MURDEROUS COCKROACH-LOOKING ALIENS WITH FLYING VEHICLES!!”

“BY _WHAT_?!” Tony shouted, running outside to see what the heck Steve was talking about, just in time to see Steve fly past on his skycycle while said cockroach-looking murderous aliens were chasing him and shooting energy blasts at him.

“HELP. ME.”

After biting his tongue at the hilarious scene, Tony aimed his blasters at one of the aliens. “Man, this would be so funny if the situation was different!”

“HELP. ME.” Steve shouted, as one of the energy blasts ricocheted off of the shield on his back.

Tony dodged as the ricocheted blast headed for him. Aiming again, he shot one of the aliens off the skycycle, which caused them to turn their attention to him. “Steve, go find Lydia and help her. I got this!” he ordered as he led the aliens away.

“THEN GET HAWKEYE AND WIDOW FOR ME!” Steve called out as he flew off on his skycycle. “I’LL FIND BANNER!”

“Steve. Buddy. Voice. Communicator. I can’t help much if my head’s ringing.”

Steve just ended the call and flew off towards the supermarket. ‘ _Thor… you better have a good reason to run off right before all this happened, or so help me, I’ll use your helmet to make a smashing dummy for the Hulk!_ ’

~~~~~~~

_Musphelheim_

Thor landed in Musphelheim, thankfully unnoticed. He looks around, disgusted by the atmosphere. ‘ _How can anyone survive on land like this?!?_ ’ Thor thought as he looked around for where this Savannah girl could be. Then, he spotted what looked like a door in a cliff wall that was guarded by no less than _eighteen_ Fire Demons. Grumbling to himself, he looks around to see how many other Fire Demons were around, and sets about taking down the guards. Much to his annoyance, one of them managed to get an alert out about him being there before he took it down, and several of them singed his cape.

In retaliation, Thor called upon a Thunderstorm and struck multiple down with arcs of lightning. The Fire Demons that were surrounding him stood no chance against the lightning and perished, while the rest fled back a couple steps to avoid the strike. With a roar, Thor turned and kicks down the door that the Fire Demons were previously guarding. 

What he saw in there shocked him. It was a teenage human girl, younger than Lydia, who was curled up on the floor and holding her head. She was wearing Fire Demon styled armor, complete with a black cape and a demonesque headdress, and her blue-black hair was long enough that it would be past her knees if she was standing. What surprised him the most, though, was that she was also wearing a pair of arm guards that were covered in different colored enchanted gems.

“You Savannah?” he called to the girl, taking down a couple more demons who tried to sneak up on him.

She turned her head up to him, and her eyes widened as hope filled them when she saw him. “You came… you actually came…” she said, getting to her feet a little unsteadily before running to him and hugging him. “Thank you… thank you so much…”

Thor hugged her back. “You’re going to have to hop on my back. I will get you out of here, little one.”

She nodded, climbing up onto his back and holding on tight, wanting nothing more than to be out of that terrible place. Surprisingly, she was at least two times heavier than she looked. After some quick adjustments from the unexpected weight, Thor sets off towards the way he came, though there’s a fight ahead of them now with multiple Fire Demons.

A large group of thirty Fire Demons were between them and how Thor got in, and Savannah clung a little tighter to him, worried that this nice man who came to save her would end up trapped too. “Oh no…”

“Do not fear, little one.” Thor said, spinning Mjölnir in his hands as the fight starts.

~~~~~~

_Back in NYC, with Steve and Lydia_

“Lydia!” Steve called out as he finally caught up, “We’ve got a big problem! I just had to get Bruce from the supermarket, and we’re being invaded by murderous cockroach-looking aliens!”

“Wait. We’re what?!” Lydia said, turning to him from the car she was in, looking out the window at him.

“And Thor’s not back yet!!” Steve told her, driving his skycycle alongside the car. “Tony called up Widow and Hawkeye for help, but we need all hands on deck! Hydra is one thing, but murderous cockroach aliens are another!”

“Steve. Bro. Calm down! Can’t fight if you’re panicking all over the place!” Lydia told him, despite freaking out inside. “We all know Thor has the worst timing of everyone we know of but freaking out won’t do any good!”

Steve drew in a deep breath, then suddenly looked forward and shouted, “OH HECK.”

It was a giant armored snake-centipede thing with giant jaws of death.

“ _WHERE IS THOR WHEN WE NEED HIM?!_ ”


	4. Cockroach Alien Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both collaborator and I have decided to update this story twice a week, now. So expect updates every Monday and Friday, now <3

Savannah’s eyes widened when she and Thor came out of the emergency portal and into the human world. For a moment, all she could do was breathe deeply in and out, enjoying her first breaths of fresh air in thirteen years. “Home… I’m home…”

Thor noticed something different about that city, and blinked. “Great. I leave and come back to an attack, can anything else happen today?”

Suddenly, a big group of the invaders came towards them, firing off blasts of energy… and in the next moment, Savannah’s weight was no longer on Thor’s back. When he looked around for her, he suddenly saw two halves of one of the aliens flying away from its vehicle, and Savannah was yelling a battle cry as she slashed at another one with three long metal claws that had come out from between the knuckles of each hand!

Thor stood there shocked for a moment before shaking his head, joining the melee with his Thunder powers. Suddenly, in the middle of the fight, he heard Savannah cry out in pain!

She had landed on another one of the alien vehicles, and there was a hole in her side from an energy blast! Thor grumbles to himself. ‘ _What is with everyone overdoing themselves their first day?_ ’ he thinks to himself as he flies over to her. But before he gets there, Savannah throws the alien that wounded her off and to the ground, then crouches on the vehicle as she holds a hand to the wound.

“I’ll be fine…” she hissed, pressing her other hand to her head. “If the world would just stop spinning…”

“It would be best for you to rest, young one. It is clear you are not fine.”

“I heal fast… the main issue is this freaking headache…” she said, pulling her hand away from her side and revealing the hole was already closing itself. It was only two-thirds the size it was originally.

“Does not matter. That headache is affecting your ability to fight. Do not engage in battle,” Thor warned her. Luckily, by that time, they’d both dealt with the aliens that had attacked them.

“I am taking you to safety and you are to remain there. I cannot risk something happening to you due to you not following my orders.”

“Fine… but if they come after me, I’m not making any promises.”

“Just do not leave the Tower.”

Soon, they arrive at the Tower, and Thor drops Savannah off in one of the rooms before taking off into the fight. Seconds later, Thor’s communicator beeped and he answered.

“WHERE WERE YOU, THOR ODINSON!!??!?!?!?”

Then, Steve’s voice spoke up. “THOR, GET YOUR LIGHTNING-THROWING BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME AND LYDIA WITH A GIANT CENTIPEDE-SNAKE FLYING THING THAT’S TRYING TO EAT US!!!”

“I’m on my way!” Thor shouted through the communicators at Steve. When Steve had mentioned a giant alien snake thing was after him and Lydia, a rage had gone through him at the thought of something happening to the young girl. Without even answering Tony’s question, he hung up the communicator and tracked down Steve’s location with the tracking app.

Then, Tony got a message from Jarvis. “Sir, Thor dropped off a young lady in the Tower.”

“He dropped off a- Alright when I see that Thunder idiot I’m going to have words with him,” Tony grumbles as he continues blasting aliens. As much as he hated to admit it, there were more important matters in hand.

“Sir, she is injured, wearing demon armor, and he left her on the level where your personal bar is located.”

Tony grumbles more, and then thinks about it. “Which personal bar did he put her in?”

“The one on the fourth floor, sir. She is currently attempting to read the labels and getting very frustrated.”

“Well I hate to admit she should be safer on that floor. No windows in that room for enemies to spot her... Alert the medics to get up there and help her.”

“Director Fury called them all out to help with wounded agents, sir.”

“Well then get someone there!”

There was a pause… and then Jarvis said, “Sir… the young lady’s wounds are healing rapidly on their own.”

Tony pauses for a moment there. “Well then… I’ll have to worry about that later, we need to focus on these damn aliens.”

“Shall I make a note for you to lecture Thor later, sir?”

“Please.”

~~~~~~

Steve was very much relieved when Thor showed up, but slightly panicked since he and Lydia were separated and now he couldn’t find her.

“ ** _Where is she?!_** ” Thor asked, throwing Mjölnir at the Snake Alien’s face which destroyed it completely. 

“I don’t know! We split up to avoid the Giant Flying Snake-Centipede of Doom!” Steve shouted up at him, “I don’t know where she went!”

Thor lands beside Steve, already irritated beyond belief. “So she’s out there in the middle of all this, alone!?”

“WHICH ONE OF US WENT TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION RIGHT BEFORE ALL THIS STARTED?!”

“Excuse me, how was I supposed to know an attack would have happened!? It’s not like I can see into the future!”

“JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIGHT THESE FREAKING ALIEN COCKROACHES!!”

“Quit yelling at me before I toss you into a snake alien’s mouth.”

~~~~~~

Lydia manages to lose the pursuing cockroach aliens. However, she hears some noise up ahead, almost sounding like... talking. Quietly, Lydia sneaks up to where she can hear more clearly now, and is shocked at what she is hearing.

“So is Master Thanos aware of the current plans?” said one cockroach alien.

“Yes...of course, the plan is going great so far with this mind control serum. Prince Loki is making a wonderful ally with it.”

Lydia turned and ran off, not realizing that a loose brick fell after she left which alerted the cockroach aliens. Before she could even dial a number on her communicator, she was knocked out cold.


	5. Welcome to the Team

Steve was panicking. No matter how many times he pinged Lydia’s communicator, she wasn’t responding! “Thor, try yours, maybe mine is malfunctioning…”

Thor frantically pulls out his own and tries to ping Lydia. After like, dozens of attempts, he shakes his head. “No luck. Something’s happened to her.”

Then, Steve noticed something. “Uh… is that a machine of doom on top of the Tower?”

Thor glances up to spot what Steve was talking about, and then notices something that was awfully familiar to him. A person on a flying vehicle heading right towards the Tower, but the person riding it looked really familiar. 

The Asgardian God sighed heavily. Then he starts to ping Tony.

“What, Thor?” Tony answered.

“You’d best get back to the Tower, you’re the closest of all of us.”

“Why?”

“Just go!” Thor hangs up, then seconds later he curses under his breath. “I swear if that girl does more than defend herself...”

~~~~~~~

Savannah was quickly getting bored of staying in the one fancy room, no matter how many drinks there were for her to smell to try and occupy herself. So, she went to the door, but upon finding it locked, extended her claws and cut the door open. Now that she could get out, she quietly snuck around, finding a staircase, and decided to see how many stories there were.

And then, she smelled something. Or rather, someone.

Loki had landed on the top balcony of the Tower, one that was on the floor of Tony’s private-yet-public bar and calmly walked inside to investigate the room. Though he had originally deemed the Tower to be empty of any individuals, his magical senses are firing up, telling him that something is amiss.

Savannah was suspicious of this man, since she quickly realized that he was working with those cockroach-looking aliens that had attacked her and Thor… So, she quietly made her way around the bar in the shadows, not making a single sound, until she was behind him.

Pausing in his steps, Loki rolled his eyes. “Did you really think you can sneak up on me, girl?” He asked, turning around and staring at Savannah, scepter in hand. “Not only did I sense you with my magic, I can also smell that god-awful sulfur and brimstone.”

“Well, can you really blame me? I literally got out of Musphelheim today,” she said, coming out of the shadows with her blue eyes narrowed and her adamantium claws out. “I got so used to it that I can’t tell what I smell like anymore.”

Loki huffed. “It is rare someone can smell their own stench. Tell me, what are you?”

“Mutant. Demon-raised magical warrior. Child kidnapped from her father. Take your pick.” She then narrowed her eyes more. “Ya know, you have a weird magical signature around your head…”

Loki narrowed his eyes, staring curiously at the girl. “I am a magic user,” he states. “Take your pick as to what it could be.”

Savannah clenched her fists tighter. ‘ _He’s obviously being controlled by someone… His words say that he’s doing this of his own choice, but his eyes say otherwise._ ’ She glanced down at her arm guards, remembering how she herself had broken out of magical control. ‘ _Surtur didn’t realize that giving me so many different magical gems would break his control over my mind… So that means that magical interference can break mind control like that…_ ’ Without another thought, she dodged around and tried to get close to him.

However, Loki was more skilled than Savannah had accounted for. He easily blocked her attack and swung at her with his own knife in hand. Savannah blocked the knife with her claws, but she also stepped back, knowing that she couldn’t just think the knife was a normal weapon. As he was a magic-user, he might have something that would negate her healing factor.

‘ _You idiot… I know you’re being controlled by someone else, but I’m trying to help you, dangit! The least you could do is fight for yourself and stop attacking me!_ ’ she mentally raged, trying to dodge around and get close again. ‘ _If I can get my arm guards close to your head, I can free you!_ ’

Soon, Tony arrives at the Tower and sees the interaction between Loki and Savannah. He lands and rushes inside to aid Savannah. However, a magical barrier suddenly stops him in his tracks, and Savannah glared back at him. “I can do this! Stay out of it!”

“You don’t know what he’s capable of!” Tony shouted at her.

“He’s not wanting to do this!” She shouted back, frustrated at being foiled at every attempt she made to try and get close enough to Loki to disrupt the magical control over his mind. “He’s under some sort of magical control on his mind!”

Tony cursed and got onto his communicator to get in contact with Thor.

“What.” Thor answered.

“We found out what was going on! Savannah is suspecting your brother is under mind control. How does she have a chance of winning?!”

“Don’t mix too much magic! Loki has magic of his own that is probably going against the mind control already. Mixing it might kill him! Especially if it’s two different kinds of magic.”

Thankfully, Tony had the communicator on the loudspeaker option, so Savannah was able to hear Thor as well. 

Well. That made things more complicated… ‘ _And I’m only alive because of my healing factor, and still that new gem gave me a terrible headache… I’ll have to do the long-range approach,_ ’ she realized, backing off so that she was out of range of Loki’s close-combat weapons. 

Just as Savannah’s magic blast power was charged and ready to blast, the rest of the Avengers arrived at the Tower. Savannah was drawing power from four different gems she had on her, two on each arm, and the last thing she said before releasing it was, “Please don’t die, pal.”

The blast happened too fast for Loki to react, hitting him full in the face, and sending him crashing into the bar behind him.

Then suddenly, outside, there were shrieks of chaos as suddenly the aliens lost the link to their ‘leader’ and all the confusion caused them to flee New York and back through the opened wormhole in the sky. Natasha rushed to grab the scepter that Loki had dropped and go to the machine of doom to close said wormhole.

At the same time, once the blast was over, Savannah ran to where Loki lay in the rubble of Tony’s personal bar and quickly checked to make sure he was still alive and no longer under control. Upon finding that both were true, she sighed in relief, her shoulders sagging now that she could relax. “He’s alive… he’s alive, and he’s okay now…”

Then the sky darkened outside. Which usually means one thing.

Tony turns to see Thor being angry and stalking toward Savannah. “I thought I told you to not engage into battle.”

“I couldn’t just stand by,” she said, looking up at him, “And I got bored. There’s only so many times I can attempt and fail at reading labels before I want to get out of a room.”

“And so you risk everything, and chance on one of your powers failing you, just because you were **_bored_**?!?!?”

“No, I risked running into trouble because I was bored. I risked everything else to try and help someone who was stuck in a similar situation that I’ve lived through before.”

A low rumble slips from Thor’s throat. “You were betting on the fact that he was under mind control in the first place. Had I not been contacted by Tony you might have possibly killed him with close-range magic!”

“Actually, I realized as you were talking that he probably didn’t have my healing factor, so close contact with an amount of magic that gave me dizzy spells and a splitting headache wouldn’t have ended well for him. Besides that, I couldn’t actually get close enough,” Savannah said softly, looking up at Thor with a look of confusion. “Do you really think so little of me?”

“After witnessing you collapsing in the middle of battle, how could I have trusted that you were even able to do magic to stop it?!” Thor shouted, clenching his fists. “I got more important matters at hand. I’m not dealing with this right now.” Calling Mjölnir to him he stalks to the window and flies off.

Savannah felt tears in her eyes at how angry he was, not moving from where she was kneeling next to Loki. “I just wanted to help like he’d helped me…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” Steve said, going over to the teenager and kneeling next to her, ignoring how bad she smelled to pull her into a hug. “Thor’s just annoyed because one of our comrades went missing…” Smiling at her, he asked, “What’s your name?”

“Savannah Howlette…” she said quietly, and Steve’s eyes widened.

‘ _Howlette? Can it be?_ ’

~~~~~~~

When Tony had gotten down to the medical lab, he saw none other than Jane Foster waiting there, her arms crossed and tapping one foot.

“Oh hell no, I’m not dealing with this. Fuck off,” Tony said, turning and leaving to go request another doctor. Jane, however, grabbed his arm, annoyed.

“I’m here on order of Fury,” she said sharply, glaring at him. “Like it or not, I’m all you’ve got right now.”

Just then, Tony’s communicator rang. He glanced down at it to see ‘Nick Fury’ on the screen. He answers and puts it on loudspeaker.

“Tony speaking.”

“So, I’ve done some file checking after I assigned Foster over to the Tower, curiosity got the better of me.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed at the use of her last name. ‘What’s going on?’

“I have always wondered why all of you always went to great lengths to avoid having her assigned, so I checked files. And oh boy, do I regret assigning her there now.”

Unnoticed by them while this was going on, Savannah came in carrying Loki on her back, but hung back when she heard the tense conversation.

“What’s this about, Fury?” Jane asked, her tone sharp.

“Don’t use that tone of voice on me young lady. Do you forget who hired you in the first place? I’ve read everything that was recently added about you. And I mean everything.”

“And what’s causing such a big problem?”

Tony smirked. “Oooh I see where this is gooiiiing,” he sing-songed.

“The big problem is the fact that I mistakenly assigned you there. As of right now, you are no longer a Shield Medic. Pack your stuff and leave.”

“Is this just because I dumped Thor two years ago?!” Jane demanded… but then, they heard a soft _snikt_ from the doorway.

“ _Dead woman did WHAT?!_ ” Savannah hissed, managing to look menacing despite carrying a man on her back.

~~~~~~~

_In A Random Warehouse_

Steve led the way into the warehouse where he’d tracked Lydia’s communicator to, and that was when they saw her on the ground and surrounded by Hydra agents. Thor panicked when he realized Lydia wasn’t moving at all, and that caused his anger to rise more than it already had.

Tony already had his blasters ready and shot a couple agents while Thor dealt with the majority of them. Which left Steve with a couple. The Super-Soldier got to the ones closest to Lydia, and quickly dealt with them so that he knew for sure that his little sister was safe. Once he was sure that the Hydra agents weren’t going to get up, he put his shield on his back and picked up Lydia.

Lydia grumbled slightly at the disturbance in her slumber, but Steve could see her nose twitching before she relaxed again. “She’s sleeping. She’s _freaking sleeping._ ”

Thor comes over. “Really? In a place like _this_?” he grumbled.

“Sometimes I question her sanity…”

Thor rolled his eyes. “I’ll carry her home.” Steve was going to protest, but then the teenager reached for the Thunder God, and he sighed before passing her to him.

“Seems like Thor’s scent won over yours, Steve,” Tony joked as he made sure that none of the Hydra idiots were going to follow them.

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “Let’s call Fury to take care of these jokers and get Lydia back home… And I think you need to rebuild some stuff in your Tower.”

“Yeah, yeah. Though Lydia’s gonna have to go to the med bay. Just to make sure she doesn’t have any bad injuries.”

“Speaking of med bay… I wonder who Fury got to replace Jane Foster.”

Thor paused. “Jane was there?!”

Steve nodded. “Tony told me.”

“Wow thanks a ton Steve. But yes, Jane was there for a total of 15 minutes really. For like 10 minutes she was getting read a HUGE riot act from Savannah. I think it was the first time I saw Jane scared for her life, more than she was afraid of Lydia’s wolf..”

“That girl… I swear, she’s so much like her father…”

“Father? Who’s her father?” Tony asked, curious as ever, staying behind as Thor flew off with Lydia back to the Tower.

“One of my Commandos… Logan Howlette,” Steve said, shaking his head a little. “Savannah told me her full name, and since Howlette isn’t a common last name, I had Jarvis do some digging for me… She went missing thirteen years ago after she and Logan were pursued by an anti-mutant group.”

“Wow...any ideas of if her father’s still even alive?” Tony asked.

“Yeah… but he’s a hard one to find. Apparently, if he doesn’t want to be found, you barely have a chance to find him.” Looking at Tony, he added, “He’s called Wolverine now.”

Tony nodded, not saying anything else as they head back to the Tower.

~~~~~~~

Thor sets Lydia down calmly in the medical bed. She was slightly more awake now after the trip. “Wait here a moment, Little One. I’m gonna go get your favorite blankets and pillows,” he reassured Lydia, running his fingers through the wolf-girl’s hair a couple times before leaving the room.

Across the room, even as Tony and Steve finally got there, Loki was still unconscious and being monitored by a Shield medic while Savannah was curled up in a chair next to the Mischief God’s bedside.

Tony looks over when he notices a bunch of...bedding material being carried. Thor had grabbed just about everything that was on Lydia’s bed just to make the most comfortable nest for the girl. Tony nudges Steve as he watches Thor head straight towards Lydia’s bed. “He’s got it bad for her,” he mutters softly for only Steve to hear.

Steve chuckled softly. “You only noticed just now?”

Tony chuckled as he stood to go help Thor with the quest of making a nest, but before he could, someone else had already rushed over to help.

“Sorry, but I needed a break from being over there…” the medic told them, glancing over towards Savannah.

Thor nodded and passed the mess of blankets and pillows. “Want to help keep Lydia sort of occupied so I can get her nest set up?”

“Of course,” the medic said, smiling as she went over to Lydia. She’d treated the young woman before, so she was sort of friends with her.

However, a few minutes later, Steve turned towards the other side of the room worriedly when he heard Savannah whimpering in her sleep. The teenager was twitching slightly, a frown on her face, and she seemed… scared.

“No… no…” Savannah whimpered, even as Steve slowly came over to see what was going on. “Leave me alone… Dad! Dad, help me!”

Thor glanced over from his spot on the comfy bed, having finally gotten done making the nest. It was somewhat time-consuming but he never minded. Lydia and the Medic were still chatting softly, not seemingly having heard Savannah.

“Savannah… Savannah, wake up, it’s just a dream,” Steve said, going over to the teenager and shaking her awake. “You’re okay! You’re safe!”

Savannah’s blue eyes flew open, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe properly again, and in the next moment she was clinging to the super-soldier, crying.

Tony comes over calmly. “You okay, kid?”

Savannah sniffled, trying to stop crying but not having much luck. “It was a different nightmare than… than usual… at first…” She wasn’t letting go of Steve, though nobody could really blame her. “It started with Thor yelling at me… I just wanted to help, and I don’t know what I did wrong… but then it switched into the… the memories of when I was kidnapped…” she buried her face in Steve’s chest, crying more again.

Steve, meanwhile, was glaring over at Thor. 

Thor, having heard bits and pieces of what Savannah was saying, glanced over again at Lydia who was clutching at his cape before sighing heavily and gradually loosening Lydia’s grip. He gives Steve the ‘one moment’ signal as he continues to work himself free.

Tony had to smirk at that. “Of all times for him to be trapped. It’s now.”

“I won’t stop glaring until he comes here.”

“You do see his predicament right? You know how tight Lydia grips.”

“Yes, but this is all partially his fault.”

Tony stares at Steve. “Why are you blaming Thor for Lydia’s grip?”

“I’m not. I’m blaming him for making Savannah so upset that she’s afraid of him.”

“Think about it, Steve. Sav went against orders and got herself in a situation that had the _potential_ of being worse than it was. Especially moments after saving the kid!”

“And how would she know better?” Steve asked him, momentarily turning his glare on Tony before returning to glaring at Thor. “You heard her when she talked about this earlier. She’s been in that place since she was _five_. Who would have taught her these things?”

“You think Thor would’ve thought of that at the time? So much stuff is going on, Lydia missing, City under attack, his own brother having been under Mind Control, and now Savannah having unknowingly put herself in danger. How did you react when you found out Hydra had kidnapped Lydia all those years ago?”

“That was different, Tony. Different era, different Hydra, and different situations. Lydia was at least older than ten when she was kidnapped.”

“And she’s been kidnapped for six years, Steve.”

“Savannah hasn’t seen her parents since she was five. She was in that place for _thirteen years_ , Tony…”

“Why am I even bothering to argue. You just want to see it your way instead of thinking of how Thor might have felt at the time. I forget it’s heaven forbid if Lydia gets kidnapped, but if another person getting yelled at in the heat of the moment, it’s hell on earth. I’m going to bed. Good night.” Tony shrugged, gets up and left the room, shaking his head.

Steve just hugged Savannah closer, gently shushing her as she was still crying.

“You know, Man of Iron had a point there, Rogers.” Thor said as he _finally_ got free and walked over, standing a couple inches away with arms crossed. At the sound of his voice, however, Savannah flinched and looked up at him with a scared look on her face, bracing herself as if expecting him to yell at her again.

After a moment of glaring at Steve, his eyes softened and he glanced down to Savannah. “While I’m still at odds with Rogers here, I will apologize for yelling at you, Savannah. Everything was stressing me out with Lydia missing and then you having put yourself in potentially serious danger. Because while yes, Loki was being mind controlled, I know what _his_ magic is capable of, you didn’t.”

Savannah sniffled a little. “I wanted to help… You saved me, and I wanted to make you proud of me…”

“And I am. Trust me, I’m glad you saved my brother from whoever was controlling him. I just wish you had somehow told us. Hell, Tony was there. Didn’t you see he was just as scared? But you did good, kid.” Savannah smiled a little at this, letting go of Steve to reach out towards Thor, hoping for a hug. Thor smiled and pulled her into a hug. Although, he was pretty sure that Steve’s nose was probably dead with how unbothered he seemed by how bad Savannah smelled.

Savannah then settled back into the chair at Loki’s bedside, Cap just unrolling a mat so that he could stay nearby in case she had another nightmare. Thor just goes back to his post on Lydia’s bed, and he doesn’t mind when Lydia regrabbed his cape.

~~~~~~~

The Next Day

Thor had ended up falling asleep during the night and fell into a laid down position right next to Lydia, who had shifted in her sleep to curl up into his side.

Then, the medical bay doors open and comes in Hawkeye who stops mid-stride with a disgusted look on his face. “What the hell do I smell?” He asked, not caring who heard.

“Savannah,” Steve said, already awake and reading something. “Don’t wake her up.”

“I get that she doesn’t know much… but don’t you think we should have taught her about showers?”

“She refuses to go more than five feet away from Loki. Don’t ask me why, because I don’t know.” Steve said.

“Oh yeah, Tony said you were just really pissed off at Thor for some reason,” Clint shrugged. Then he turned to the other side of the room and smirked. “Aw look at the two lovebirds over there.”

“I wasn’t thinking straight yesterday, okay?” Steve told him, adding, “I’d just found out that the daughter of one of my close comrades had pretty much grown up in what was essentially a giant demon-populated furnace after being kidnapped, and then she was scared and upset because she got yelled at for doing what she thought was the right thing. Can you blame me for being protective of her since her father probably doesn’t even know she’s alive by this point?”

“Are you protective of her because of who she’s related to, or are you protective of her because in your eyes, she’s your only link to your past?”

Steve was quiet about this at first, before quietly saying, “It might be a bit of both… The Commandos were all like brothers to me, Clint. So in that sense… she’s basically my niece.”

“And what, Lydia’s forgotten? Savannah isn’t the only link to your past, and you know Bucky is her older brother. Wasn’t Bucky part of the Howling Commandos?”

“Lyd is like a little sister to me, Clint,” Steve said, halfheartedly glaring up at him. “I knew her since _before_ the war even started. But the thing is, I’ve had more time with Lyd, but I’d only just found out that Savannah even existed, and I felt responsible.”

“I get that, I do. But that doesn’t mean you potentially throw away everything else because of it. Savannah was already welcomed into the family, and the fact that Thor hasn’t destroyed everything in this tower in his mistaken anger like he did after the fight with Tony should have spoken _volumes_ of how he felt.”

“Like I said, I wasn’t thinking straight yesterday.” Steve sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “It’s one of those times where I wish I could just go back in time and slap some sense into myself…”

“I’m pretty sure Tony would volunteer to slap some sense into you _now_ despite everything.”

“Don’t make me get out the shield.”

“Don’t make me get out my stun arrows.”

“Lydia ate your pizza yesterday morning.”

“Yeah I know I figured that out when I woke up this morning.”

“Speaking of food…” Steve said softly, looking over at Savannah, “I wonder when the last time she ate was…”

“I don’t know, but if she refuses to leave that bedside, we’ll have to wait until the God of Mischief wakes up to find out..”

Later on, at around noon, Savannah woke up and just stared at Loki, wondering when he’d wake up. Natasha came down with a tray full of lunch items, and Lydia smiled happily, happy food had arrived. Savannah’s nose twitched too when she smelled it, turning her head curiously towards the door, her stomach grumbling.

“Please tell me you got my favorite!” Lydia said.

“Of course, I know you love the Shawarma burgers, so I got you 2 of them,” Natasha said, tossing two bags to Thor, which contained their food. 

Then, she turns to Steve and Savannah. “I got the three of you food as well. I’m told Loki was due to wake up soon so I figured I'd get something for him as well.”

Savannah tilted her head to the side, slowly reaching out for some food as her stomach growled louder.

Natasha could hear it. “Dang girl, when was the last time you ate food?” She asked.

“... define ‘food’.”

“....stuff you eat that keeps you alive? Burgers and stuff? What the hell did those idiots feed you?”

“... The closest comparison is mush made out of charred and rotten meat. And I only got it about once every two days.”

“Girl, we need to get you on a healthy eating schedule with _good_ food. This’ll be a start,” she said, handing the bag to Steve.

“Thanks,” Steve said, smiling as he pulled out a burger of his own and started eating. He passed one of the burritos to Savannah, who awkwardly turned it in her hands for a moment before figuring out how to eat it. Once she took one bite, the entire burrito was gone in less than half a minute.

A couple minutes after lunch was eaten, Lydia had ended up in another conversation with the Medic who had come by to check her wrapped ribs and also her vital signs. Then a groan came from Loki’s bed as he shifted, finally starting to wake up after a day of rest.

When the medic heard this, she excused herself and hurried back over, quickly checking Loki again, saying, “Easy there, sir… don’t do too much.”

“What happened?” Loki grumbled, reaching a hand up to his aching head.

“I kinda blasted you in the face with magic…” Savannah said softly, glad he was awake. “It was the only way to break that mind control spell on you…”

That was when Loki’s memory was jarred and he shot upright. “The Chitauri!”

“We stopped them, sir,” the medic said, gently pushing him back to lean against the pillows, “They’re back where they came from.”

Relaxing slightly, Loki stared up at the ceiling before the familiar warmth of Thor’s hand started combing through his hair. 

“I worried so much for you, brother...” Thor said softly. “When you fell off into the Void.. I thought you perished.”

Loki reached up to pat as close to his brother’s shoulder as he could reach. “I know, brother. I know if you knew I was still alive you would’ve come looking for me. Which was why I had to stay ‘dead’...”

“You’re okay now, right?” Savannah asked softly, smiling a little.

Loki nodded. “I’m going to be just fine. I have to thank you, young girl.”

Savannah smiled at this. “I just wanted to help… I know what it’s like to be controlled by someone… I don’t want anyone else to go through that…”

“How did you know I was under a spell, anyways?”

“Well, Surtur used a spell a lot like it on me when I was little… but after I got a lot more gems, the magic from them interfered with it and broke the spell… after that, he kept me under guard to make sure I wouldn’t escape now that I had free will again,” she told him, holding out her arms to show him the arm guards she was talking about. “Because I’d experienced it… I kind of knew what to look for.”

Loki inspects the many varieties of the gemstones embedded into Savannah’s armguards. “So in a sense, your experience saved my life.”

“I guess so… but I had to remind myself that most people don’t have my healing factor,” Savannah said, smiling a little. Meanwhile, in the background, Steve was apologizing for not thinking straight the previous day. Savannah just smiled a little more at Loki. “At first, I’d tried to get close, but then realized that it might kill you because of too much magic… so I had to blast you in the face. Sorry about that…”

Thor nodded at the apology, also apologizing himself for how he reacted. 

“You probably wouldn’t have gotten close anyways without damage being done to yourself… I’m trained well in close-combat.”

Savannah smiled a little, hesitating for a moment… and then reached out and hugged Loki. “I’m glad you’re okay…”

Loki tensed for a moment but made no move to push Savannah off. But he did feel slightly uncomfortable at the random hug. “I’m going to be just fine.”

Savannah hugged him for a few more seconds before letting go and sitting back in her chair again. Then, she remembered something. “Oh! You’re probably hungry! Widow got you a burrito!” she said, grabbing the bag and pulling the food item out to hand it to him. It had taken every bit of will she had not to eat the thing herself this whole time.

Loki smiled, grabbing the food item and unwrapped it. “Thank you,” he said before taking a bite.

Savannah then looked at Thor. “Is there more food?”

“Actually, if you eat a whole bunch at once after so long of no food, your body will go into shock faster than what your healing factor will allow,” comments Bruce as he enters the lab. 

“But I’m so huuungryyyy…”

“I know, but do you really want to die?”

“No…” she said, then looked over at the other side of the room. “Who’s that?”

“That would be Lydia, another member of the crazy family here,” Thor commented, his attention on making sure his brother’s hair wasn’t tangled. Savannah noticed this, tossing a comb his way that she had in a personal pocket dimension, then hopped up onto her feet.

“I’m gonna go say hi!” she said, almost skipping over. Steve chuckled and followed her. 

Then a thought occurred to Thor, but a second too late, because as soon as he lifted his head to shout out a warning, Lydia’s nose had already reacted, causing her to jerk backwards away from the sudden raise in the stench she had been smelling the entire time. Her jerk back had caused her to slip off the bed. Savannah stopped in her tracks, wondering why she’d gotten that reaction, while Steve had rushed forward just in time to catch his surrogate little sister.

“Sorry about that, Savannah… I forgot to mention that Lydia has just a good sense of smell as you and your dad…” Steve said, chuckling awkwardly. “I think it’s because of you smelling so strong of Musphelheim that caused the reaction… she doesn’t hate you, I swear.” To Lydia, he asked, “Hey, do you remember Logan?” Savannah was backing off at the same time to give Lydia some space.

Lydia, after having a moment to recollect herself, nodded. “I remember you telling me stories in letters. And I think I remember him coming with you to rescue me..”

“Well, Savannah is his daughter,” Steve told her, smiling.

“She doesn’t smell like him...”

“That’s because she was trapped by fire demons for thirteen years… she just needs some help to get the sulfur and brimstone smell off of herself.”

“Oh..” Lydia said, then she looked at Savannah. “Sorry about my reaction.. I just wasn’t expecting such a strong block of the fire demon stench..”

“It’s okay…” Savannah said, smiling a little. “Sorry about that…”

“It’s not a problem. Really,” Lydia smiled. “Aside from the random stench, I can tell you’re a nice girl.”

“I can help you shower,” comes Natasha’s voice from the doorway. “Showers would be a great start to get your normal ‘scent’ back.”

“Thanks!” Savannah said, going over to join Natasha. “I kinda don’t remember what I look like without all the soot and gunk anymore…”

“It’ll be more than a day’s worth of cleaning, especially since it’s been built up over 13 years, but we will reveal the inner Savannah Howlette, I’m sure of it.”

~~~~~~~

_That evening_

Natasha spent the rest of the day until dinner helping Savannah get cleaned up in the shower, during which the shower and surrounding parts of the bathroom had been pretty much stained a dark grey from the layers of soot and gunk that washed off of the teenager and out of her extremely long and dark hair. She also was given some clothes that Natasha had found that she never wore, which was a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts, and the last hour in the bathroom was spent blow-drying her below-knee-length hair. For the first time in thirteen years, Savannah didn’t smell like she’d been through a dragon’s den, and she was clean and feeling like a whole new person.

Natasha stands back and looks at Savannah. “You look so beautiful!” Natasha gushed happily, clapping her hands together. Savannah smiled with newfound confidence as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“I look like a female version of dad,” she giggled a little, “Just with blue eyes instead of brown.” Looking over, she asked, “Can we go eat again?”

“Yeah, actually. I believe it’s dinner time right about now, let’s go.” Natasha led the way from her room to the elevator, and when they get to the second floor, Natasha headed for the kitchen. Savannah followed her, smelling the delicious food and hearing her own stomach growling.

Lydia looked over when she smelled a different, but yet so familiar, scent, and smiled widely. “You do smell so much like your dad!” Her exclamation caused everyone to look at Savannah.

Unfortunately, Tony looked at the same time as taking a sip of his drink, so the sight made him do a spit-take. 

Savannah stood before them completely clean, her skin surprisingly flawless considering what she’d been through, though that could be attributed to her healing factor, and it was lightly tanned, which they supposed was her natural skin tone. Her blue eyes seemed to pop more now that all that soot and grime wasn’t in the way, and she seemed a lot more confident and radiant than before. Her hair, which had been dull and seemingly lifeless before, was now shiny and healthy-looking, swaying behind her as she walked and held up in a high ponytail that still reached her knees. The only thing they saw that would show that she’d even been through that place was that, despite the muscle she had from training, she looked severely underweight.

“Honestly the only things needing work is the fact that you are looking wayyyy to thin, and your hair might need some trimming,” Lydia commented. “But other than that you look super amazing!”

Savannah grinned at this, the expression reminding Lydia and Steve even more of her father, Logan. “Honestly, I feel great right now!”

“Okay, so I know this was supposed to be more of a dinner at the table kind of night, but I feel like we’ve been neglected of movie night. So what do you guys say we eat dinner and watch movies?” Lydia said, while Loki was gawking subtlety at Savannah.

Everyone else agreed, and Savannah perked up. She hadn’t watched a movie for years, and she wanted to see what they’d pick out.

“Alright, dinner should be ready in a few. Don’t forget to leave my corner alone!” She said as most of the team headed to the living room. Steve stayed in the kitchen to make sure that Savannah didn’t get too much for her body to handle at the moment.

After a couple minutes, Lydia turned off the stove. Dinner was done. “It smells so good!” Lydia smiled widely as she went to the cupboard to get bowls for everyone. Steve made sure that Savannah’s bowl was a little smaller so that she wouldn’t eat too much, then carried it and a few other bowls out to pass out to the others.

Savannah was sitting between Loki and Thor, her eyes wide as she stared fixated at the TV screen. Soon enough, Lydia joined moments later after making sure everything was turned off and instantly snuggled in her little nest that was between Thor and the couch’s arm.

“Who’s turn is it again for the first pick?” Tony asked from his recliner.

“Mine,” Steve said, already looking through the DVDs. Finally, he pulled one out, chuckling as he said, “Let’s do an animated one for a change.” It was the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron.

Lydia’s eyes lit up at the sight of the case. “It’s been so long! Let’s watch it!”

From the moment the movie started playing, Savannah couldn’t tear her eyes away from the screen and was eating on automatic, barely noticing when she was out of food to eat. Sometime during the movie, everyone of course had shifted positions. Some are more noticeable than others. The youngest of the group had ended up leaning against Loki without realizing it, Thor ended up leaning back with Lydia’s feet on his lap, Natasha and Clint were cuddling together, and Tony was moping because Pepper wasn’t there so he had nobody to cuddle. Bruce and Steve just took turns going to get popcorn. 

By the time the first movie was over, everyone was too comfortable to move so they agreed to just watch whatever’s on Netflix and switched over. Lydia snagged the remote from Steve’s hand since he made the mistake of roaming close to her and went over to ‘My List’ to select MASH. 

Savannah found herself laughing a lot of the time at how hilarious the main characters were in the series, despite the serious setting it was in. 

During the middle of the fifth season, Tony and Natasha dozed off to sleep. Lydia was sleepy but she wanted to finish watching so she forced herself to stay awake and Clint was more focused on watching Nat than the TV. Steve found it interesting to watch, since WW2 didn’t have those units at all, and only had permanent field hospitals.

At one point somewhere in Season Six, Savannah felt the couch shift a little and managed to drag her eyes away from the TV long enough to see that Lydia had tugged Thor into her nest. She giggled at this, then turned her attention back to the TV as she leaned more against Loki without realizing it. Then, she gasped when it got to the part about Henry Blake not making it home. “That’s so not fair!! He wasn’t in the military anymore! Why couldn’t he go home?!”

“The North Koreans were selfish.... They weren’t ready to let any of the US soldiers go home so they’d try to take them out,” Lydia said between tearful yawns. It was already almost dawn the next day and the lack of sleep was catching up to her. Thor was already fast asleep behind her, hugging Lydia close to him.

Loki, however, was fine still being awake, though he was uncharacteristically quiet after the death. It didn’t help that Savannah was now hugging his arm as she cried.

Eventually, everyone was too tired to remember that the show was still playing, falling asleep in various positions around the room. Loki was still Savannah’s teddy bear. Jarvis quietly shuts off the TV after realizing everyone had fallen asleep.

A couple hours later, Lydia woke up due to the need to pee. However, she found herself buried underneath a bunch of blankets and pillows, and entrapped by Thor’s arms. As much as she would love to remain in the warmth and comfort, she really had to relieve herself so she wiggles herself free somehow without waking Thor up, though she failed to notice Tony had woken up due to movement in the room

A few moments later, Lydia returns, about ready to crawl back into her nest of security before she hears a little ‘pssst’ coming from the recliner. Debating between going to see what the genius brother of hers wanted or returning to her nest, she sighed quietly and turned to head to the recliner.

“Yeah, Tony?” Lydia whispered.

“When are you two going to just get together?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, we all see that you and Thor love each other. Hell, you’ve gotten to the point that you’ve allowed him into your personal security zone.”

Lydia blushed at that. “I don’t know...I thought he only saw me as a little sister...”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Trust me, he loves you. Now get back to the nest of yours before he realizes you’re gone. He’s already started to search in his sleep for you when you went to the restroom.”

Lydia glanced quickly at her nest to notice that indeed, Thor had reached out to try to find her in his sleep, and is now currently cuddling a pillow. Smiling softly, she turns back to Tony. “I’ll tell him...eventually. See you this afternoon..” she said, yawning as she heads back to the mess she calls a nest and manages to wiggle back into Thor’s arms.

It had an almost instantaneous reaction - Thor let go of the pillow and pulled Lydia closer to his body, though his movements were sluggish so some blankets were dragged as well, once again burying Lydia in softness.


	6. Girls' Day Out

It was around noon when Lydia woke up this time, buried once again in blankets and held captive in Thor’s arms. Sighing softly, she manages to get the blankets off her, but is unable to leave the captivity. At least she was able to turn around so her back’s to Thor.

Savannah was already awake on the other side of the couch, still using Loki as a living teddy bear. Lydia could sense that she was awake, and looked down towards the younger teen, and poked Savannah with her foot.

“You’re awake,” she greeted happily.

Savannah smiled a little awkwardly, saying, “Yeah, I’ve been awake for a little while…” She seemed just so awkward and not knowing what to do with herself now that she was free. 

“What’s up?” 

“Uh… I don’t really know what to do… I’ve never had friends before…”

“Aw, I’ll be your friend!” Lydia offers with a smile on her face. Savannah smiled back at this, though still seemed to want to ask something. “What’s on your mind? You don’t have to be afraid to ask me.”

Savannah seemed to struggle a little bit at first to figure out how to word her question correctly, and finally asked, “Why don’t you smell… well, human?”

Lydia huffed a slight laugh at the question. “Great question. Long story short, as I don’t know everything. I’m not human. I’m actually a Lyr Wolf that was abandoned as a baby, but I was adopted into the Barnes family. So they took care of me and here I am.”

“Oh…” Savannah said, mulling over this information.

“So what did you think of the movie night?” Lydia asked her, changing the subject randomly.

“It was fun!” Savannah said, giggling a little. “Why can’t the real Hawkeye be as funny as the doctor?”

“Because our Hawkeye doesn’t have that kind of humor.”

“But it’s fuuunnnyyyy~!”

“Oh, trust me, I know. But nevertheless we love Clint. Hawkeye on MASH will always be the funniest guy but family is family.”

Savannah giggled at this. “Isn’t it funny that they have the same nickname?”

Lydia nodded, and at that moment, Natasha walked in. She analyzed the situation, a smirk on her face. It seems that the God of Mischief was a teddy bear, while the God of Thunder had a wolf teddy bear for himself. 

“It seems as if you two are very comfortable,” she teased. The youngest of the girls just giggled.

“Loki is very warm…”

“How about a Girl’s Day Out?” Lydia suggested. “We can explore the city, and possibly get something to eat as I am hungry!”

“Sounds like fun!” Savannah said, smiling as she finally let go of Loki to get up.

“Alright. Just... give me a second here,” Lydia said, starting the long process of getting free from Thor’s grasp. “Normally I wouldn’t mind but damn, he has a tight hold..”

Savannah giggled. “Brace yourself!”

“For what?” Lydia asked, but in the next moment, she was suddenly no longer in Thor’s grasp and was instead lying where Tony used to be.

“Good choice doing Tony,” Lydia shrugged, getting up from the recliner and dusting herself off. Then she glances where she previously was, and had to bite her tongue to not burst into laughter as she sees Tony in the same position she was once in, and Thor was none the wiser.

“Replacement gem,” Savannah said, giggling quietly. “I still don’t know why Surtur thought giving it to me was a good idea.”

“Don’t know but just don’t switch me with random people please. I don’t trust just anyone in my little nest,” Lydia smiled widely. “Speaking of, this seems like the perfect prank!”

“Hey is there any way to record what happens when they wake up?”

Lydia nodded. “Hey Jarvis?” she called out to the AI. “Can you record what happens when Thor and Tony wake up? Hell, even record the entire time to make sure you get everything.”

“Of course, Miss Barnes.” Jarvis sounded slightly amused despite being an AI. Apparently Tony had given it a sense of humor.

Natasha smirked, holding up Tony’s credit card she swiped a few moments ago. “We can go to quite a lot of places with this. He won’t mind at all.”

So, the three girls went together to get ready to leave… though the thing that took the longest was brushing out all the knots in Savannah’s hair. Because it was so long, it had gotten under her when she was sleeping, and now it was like she’d literally made a nest out of the hair on her own head.

“I know the first stop.” Lydia said as they left the Tower.

“What stop is that?” Savannah asked, even as Natasha used a little device to unlock her car.

“The hair salon. We gotta get your hair taken care of,” Lydia told her.

“We can go to one that’ll allow you to donate hair for wigs for children with cancer,” Natasha smiled.

Soon, they arrived at a hair salon, and Savannah’s eyes were wide when she saw it. In fact, she’d been wide-eyed during the entire drive. When they walked in, however, many of the stylists and even the patrons there stared when they saw Savannah’s hair. Immediately, one of the available ones came over. “Hello there, ladies. Would it be reasonable to assume that this young lady is here for a haircut?”

Lydia smiled and nodded. “Yeah.” She turns to Savannah. “Where do you want it cut?”

“Um… hip length?” Savannah said, a little unsure of what she was supposed to do.

Lydia grins. “Alright,” she turns back to the stylist. “She’ll want it cut to hip length, and could you please donate the cut hair?”

“Of course!” the stylist said, smiling warmly. “Come this way, please,” he said, leading the way to his station.

While they were in there, he actually had to have her stand up just so that her hair wasn’t dragging on the floor while he cut it, and he was extremely surprised at just how much hair was there. This was going to take a while...

~~~~~~~

_At the Tower...._

Thor grumbled as he woke up, a little surprised to find the person he was holding a lot bigger than he remembered when he fell asleep. Still, he refused to open his eyes.

“When did you get so big..” 

“Uh...I’ve always been big,” came Tony’s sleepy reply.

Then, it dawned on them, and absolute chaos ensued, which caused the rest of the Avengers to wake up as well. Thor abruptly pushed Tony off the couch away from him and the nest, irritated at the fact that somehow this prank was pulled. Some of the blankets fell off with Tony as he grunted at the impact on the floor. Steve fell off of the couch he’d been sleeping on, laughing and struggling to breathe after a while. Loki himself was also chuckling, sitting up to avoid his brother’s feet. 

“When and _how_ did you get there! Where the hell is Lydia!?!” Thor asked, disgruntled as he sat up and rubbed his head. 

“And where is Savannah? Two girls are now missing it seems like,” Loki piped up when he realized he had no issues sitting up.

Steve finally got ahold of himself, and then said, “Clint, where’s Natasha?”

Clint paused in his laughter when he realized that his beau was gone. “I have no idea...”

There was a few moments of silence.

“JARVIS!!!!” Tony and Thor and Clint shouted at the AI.

“The three ladies woke up earlier and left for Girls’ Day Out,” Jarvis told them, “Savannah was the one to replace Miss Barnes with you, sir.”

At once there was a collective sigh of relief amongst the group. Then Tony realized what Jarvis said.

“Wait...how did Savannah switch me with Lydia????”

“I believe it was magic, sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Again with the magic. Really? Screw it, I'm getting coffee.” With that, Tony shakes his head, stands up from his position on the floor and goes to the kitchen.

Steve was still chuckling under his breath.

~~~~~~~

_Back to the Salon_

After more than two hours, Savannah finally came back to the front of the salon, smiling a little. “How do I look?” she asked, causing them to turn towards her.

Savannah’s hair had been brought up to her hip level, and throughout all of the hair was an elegant wave while part of the hair in the front was braided into a sort of crown around her head and then wove into the hair at the back. Her blue-black locks framed her face perfectly, and as she walked, her hair swayed with a little bounce to it as if it was blown by a perfectly light breeze.

Lydia ‘eeee’d as she bounced on the balls of her feet, while Natasha smiled approvingly. 

“You look wonderful!” Nat complimented.

Savannah blushed a little. “Marco said that he wasn’t even going to charge extra… he cut off two wigs worth of hair.”

“Alrighty then! Let’s pay this wonderful stylist so we can stop at the shopping district. I know you would appreciate some clothes.”

After they paid, the three ladies walked out to head to the shopping district. On the way there, however, Lydia and Natasha noticed some random guy checking Savannah out when the teen wasn’t looking.

“Excuse me, ladies, I have to use the restroom really quick. Lydia, wanna take Savannah to the clothing store? I’ll catch up,” Natasha said, disappearing before either Lydia or Savannah could respond.

Savannah glanced at Lydia and shrugged, the two of them continuing to walk. While Nat deals with the creep, making sure nobody could hear him cry out as she snaps his neck and disposes of the body, she quickly makes a detour, taking long enough to make it look like an actual bathroom run.

When they were about to enter a store, however, they heard a car horn honking and an engine rev from the street behind them. Lydia let out a small yelp as she clung to Nat’s arm instinctively. Savannah covered her ears because of the loud noises.

“Hey there, baby!” the guy in the car called out. “Wanna go for a ride?”

“What the heck is your deal, bub?!” Savannah snapped at him, glaring. “Why in the name of Thor do you think it’s a good idea to scare the bejeebers out of girls like that?!”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that,” the guy said, grinning lopsidedly at her while he rested one arm on the open window of his sportscar. “A pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be walking around! Tell you what, how ‘bout I-”

He was suddenly cut off, however, when there was a flash of sunlight glinting off of metal as Savannah moved very quickly, and the next thing anyone knew, two of the guy’s tires were shredded and his car was missing the roof and three doors.

Lydia was laughing as Natasha smirked, nodding approvingly at Savannah. “Nice one, girl,” Nat told her.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CAR, BITCH?!?!?!?” The guy screeches as he jumps out of his destroyed car to survey the damage.

“Next time, think with your head,” Savannah growled, turning her back on him and starting to walk towards the store. However, before she even reached it, the idiot who just got his car destroyed pulled out a freaking _GUN_ and shot her! The bullet went right into her back, pretty close to her heart… but Savannah barely flinched. However, she stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned towards him with a dark look in her eyes.

Natasha flipped, and reached for the gun she always kept hidden in the back of her pants. She takes it out, instantly cocking it and aiming at the idiot’s head. However, she didn’t even have a chance to fire.

Savannah all but flew at the idiot, using the claws in her right hand to destroy his firearm, and then used a blast of magic to send him flying into what was left of his car, effectively trapping him against it with magical chains that flew out from her left hand and wrapped around him.

Once the entire situation was done and over with, the guy trapped and unable to move, Lydia and Natasha turn to Savannah, shocked.

“How....what..” Lydia trailed off.

“Healing factor,” Savannah said, even as the wound healed completely and the bullet that the man had shot her with fell out from her back and landed on the ground.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to go somewhere else now,” Natasha said, shock wearing off.

“Oh, we can go to where I always go for clothes!” Lydia suggests.

“Sure,” Savannah said, scratching at the place on her back where the blood was drying. “Can we make a stop first to clean me up?”

“Yeah,” both Nat and Lydia said.

Then, as they got back in the car to drive to another part of the city, however, there was a sudden thunderstorm above them. Many people panicked and ran for cover, and that was when Lydia caught sight of the news crew and sighed heavily.

“Great...” Lydia grumbles. “Y’all ready for a lecture when we get back?”

“Why would we be lectured?” Savannah asked, raising one eyebrow. “That idiot started it.”

Lydia clears her throat to start her best impression of Steve. “You should have been more careful. The media will twist everything. You could have been hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Savannah sighed. “Anyway, I need new clothes. My shirt has a hole in it now.”

“We were going to get you new clothes anyways,” Natasha shrugged. 

Soon, they got to the store, and luckily Savannah’s long hair covered the bloody hole in the teen’s shirt so nobody looked at them weird.

While they were searching for clothes to get for Savannah, something sparkly caught Lydia’s eye. “Ooo, I’ll be right back. I want to see what’s over there!” she tells Natasha and Savannah.

“So…” Savannah said once Lydia was out of earshot, “Is she and Thor a thing or not?”

“It would be expected, but actually, no they are not,” Natasha shrugged. 

“... Maybe we can fix that?”

“Oh? How do you propose that? We’ve been trying to get them together the first time we found Thor in Lydia’s nest!”

“Well… I remember seeing something around Christmas when I was little…” Savannah said, smiling a little. “Mom and Dad went under what they called Mistletoe and they had to kiss in front of me!”

Natasha pauses in thought. “I cannot believe we never thought of that!”

“Maybe we can try when Christmas comes around again?”

She nods. “It’s a plan.”

Then, Lydia comes back with a small item in her hand. It was a shiny crystal figurine in the shape of a bee. “It’s a little technique called blown glass. People make figurines like these!” Lydia explains to Savannah, showing her the figurine.

“It’s so cu~ute!” Savannah cooed, though she didn’t touch it for fear of breaking it.

“I know, right! So, what kind of clothes did you find so far?”

“Well…” Savannah said, then paused and sniffed the air. “Huh. That’s weird.”

“What is?” Lydia asked, sniffing the air as well.

“I smell Loki nearby… but I don’t see him. Weird.” Shrugging, she said, “Maybe I’m just imagining things…”

“Your nose is going to get you far it seems, young one.” Comes Loki’s voice as he appears a couple inches away.

“GAH!! Don’t do that!!” Savannah yelped, jumping as she turned and lightly smacked him on the chest.

Loki just rolled his eyes. “What happened earlier? The news blasted in the middle of a movie and made Thor drop his popcorn.”

“Some idiot guy was being a creep and trying to make me get in his car,” Savannah shrugged. “So I kinda slashed his car. Then, as I was walking away, the idiot shot me. He’s lucky I didn’t kill him.”

Loki subtly does a glance over on Savannah to make sure she was okay. “I’m pretty sure the world wouldn’t have missed him.”

“Yeah, but it would have made me as bad as him,” she said, shrugging.

Loki nodded.

“Well since you’re here, you’re going to be our bag carrier,” Natasha told him.

Loki gave her an irritated look. “Really?”

“Please?” Savannah asked, clasping her hands together and giving him a pleading puppy-eyed look.

Loki sighed heavily, giving in. “Fine..” He was immediately hugged by the teenage magic-using mutant.

“Thanks! You’re the best!!”

“So tell me, Loki, how did Tony and Thor react to our prank?” Lydia asked.

Loki smirked at that. “As you would expect. Thor thought Tony was you for a moment.”

Savannah giggled. “I’m still wondering why Surtur thought it was a good idea to give me the replacement spell gem!”

“The fact is that you have it. Moments like these are great.”

“Spoken like a true lover of pranks,” Savannah giggled, still hugging Loki.

“I am not called the God of Mischief for nothing.”

Soon, the girls got started on their shopping spree, Loki trailing along behind them. Surprisingly, Savannah was interested in pretty simple things, seeming to follow a more “biker chick” aesthetic. She explained that she liked the style because her father dressed like a biker a lot and also rode a motorcycle a lot. However, Natasha and Lydia managed to convince her to buy a few pretty dresses and articles of clothing in colors other than black and white.

Savannah wouldn’t take no for an answer on the cropped leather jacket, though. 

“Well...I guess it’s time to face the music...” Lydia sighed heavily, as they stepped out into the pouring rain.

Savannah was smiling happily as she hugged the one bag that the cropped leather jacket was in. They all pile into Natasha’s car and drive back to the Tower. On the way, Savannah reached into one of the other bags and pulled out a large fluffy blanket that she’d found in the store.

~~~~~~~

_Back at the Tower_

When they got to the Tower… all of the guys on the team were waiting at the doors. Lydia smiled sheepishly as she stepped out of the car, but before she could get any words out, Thor reached out for her and grabbed ahold of her, picking her up.

“Meet you guys in the living room,” was all he said before disappearing.

Natasha blinked. “Okay then, but hey guys!”

Then, Steve came storming over with Tony and Bruce, all of them heading straight for Savannah. “Young lady, do you know just how worried we all were?!”

“I’m just gonna...” Natasha heads to the trunk to act like she’s busy grabbing bags.

“Savannah, I know this is only your second day back on Earth, but you should have been more careful! The media will twist everything! You could have been _hurt_!”

“Wow… Lydia was spot-on earlier…” Savannah muttered.

Tony blinked. “Wait. She did an impression, and we _missed_ it???” He goes to help Natasha with the bags.

“Yeah. Also, I didn’t ask for that creep to honk at me and all that,” Savannah said, rolling her eyes.

“DEAD MAN DID WHAT!?!?” Tony asked, turning back to Savannah.

“Yeah. So I defended myself and cut up his car. I wasn’t even going to touch him until he shot me when I turned to walk into the store.”

“And the creep’s still _alive_?”

“I wanted to be the better person. Killing him would have made me as bad as he is. Plus, it would have only given him an easy way out.” She smirked then, saying, “The police are still trying to find another magic-user to unbind the magical chains trapping him against what’s left of his stupid corvette.”

“Ah, let him be trapped,” Tony shrugged as he and Nat head up to the living room with all the bags.

The others came up too, but then Savannah stopped when she got to the living room. “Waaaiiit a second… Loki, when did you pass us and get up here?”

“Illusion trick. I never really left.”

Savannah stared at him for a minute, then shrugged and went to join him on the couch, bringing her new floofy blanket with her. Soon, she was curled up on the couch and leaning against him, happily snuggling into the blanket.

Thor was staring at the television that was still playing the movie they were watching, while Lydia was glaring at the side of his head. She was effectively trapped this time as Thor was just laying right on top of her.

Then, Loki felt something odd when Savannah shifted how she was leaning on him. There was something weird about a part of the back of her shirt on the left side… a little stiff and for some reason the cloth there was more loose and felt torn. He carefully moved her hair to the side and gasped softly when he saw the small bullet-sized hole in the shirt with dried blood. Thor glanced over from his spot to see Loki looking wide-eyed at Savannah’s hair. 

“What is it, brother?” Thor asked.

“Huh? Oh, I just realized how pretty Savannah’s hair is...”

“Aw, thanks, Loki!” Savannah said, oblivious to what the God of Mischief had discovered.

Then, Loki lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers so his oaf of a brother can’t hear. “You should go change before someone discovers your mess..”

“I don’t wanna get up, though…” she whispered back.

“Don’t make me teleport you to your room.” All Savannah did was hug him and refuse to get up. Which caused Loki to do as he threatened. He teleported Savannah and her bags to her room, staying on the couch.

Savannah huffed at this, reluctantly changing her shirt to another white tank top, and then noticed the blood staining the back of the one she’d just been wearing. So, she decided to bring it out with her and asked Natasha, in earshot of the guys, “How do you get bloodstains out of white clothes?”

Then there was an ‘oof’ coming from the couch as Thor kicked out his legs and shifted, causing Loki to get kicked in the side and more of his weight bearing down onto Lydia. “BLOOD?!?!?!??!”

That was when he saw the large bloodstain on the back of the shirt in Savannah’s hand. Thor gets up from the couch and stalks over to the girl. He grabs her by the shoulders and abruptly turns her around, moving her hair to check for any damage. Much to his relief, her healing factor had taken care of it…

Then, Savannah put her hand into her pocket and pulled something out. “Here, you can have this if you want it.”

It was the freaking bullet. Thor’s eyes widened and raised his hands. “No, I’m good...”

Meanwhile, Lydia was in the background of this conversation, fixing up her nest and making sure Thor can’t get back in.

Natasha dragged Savannah out so she could help Savannah with the bloodstained shirt.

Later on, Savannah was back to sitting and leaning against Loki while watching the movie, when Tony and Thor got back from… a little trip. Savannah didn’t even look up, keeping her blanket close to her after having to fight with Lydia to get it back when she had discovered the Lyr woman had swiped it for her nest while she was out.

Thor headed back to his spot, only to discover Lydia giving him a death glare. “You are not coming back into this nest until you calm down.”

Savannah looked up. “Want to share my blanket?”

Thor didn’t look over to the Howlette, instead his focus remained on the Lyr. “I’ll fix you your favorite food and get all your favorite snacks?”

Lydia hummed in thought. “Now?”

“Of course!”

“...Okay.”

Savannah giggled a little at this, then yawned and curled up against Loki’s side as she felt tired, soon falling asleep while hugging him. 

Thor smiled widely as he heads immediately to the kitchen to start cooking. Which meant he had to push Steve out of the way of the stove.

“Sorry Steve. Cooking emergency.”

“I’m in the middle of pasta!!”

“Don’t care. I am not passing the opportunity to get back on Lyd’s good side.”

“WAIT!! YOU’RE STEALING MY IDEAS NOW?!”

Thor smirked. “Seems like it now, doesn’t it?”

“LOKI!! STOP LAUGHING!!”

Loki smirked. “Why? I find it amusing that my oaf of a brother has stolen a tactic just to get back into his favorite spot.”

“Oh, like we all find it amusing that you secretly like Savannah using you as a teddy bear?”

Loki glared. “I most certainly do not.”

“Stop lying to me. I don’t appreciate being lied to.”

Thor paused in his cooking. “Wait a second. Did you just ask my brother, who is the God of Mischief and Lies, to stop lying to you??”

“Yes. Got a problem with that?” Steve asked, before turning back to Loki. “I swear, if you hurt Savannah in any way, no matter how fast she heals from it, _you’re dead to me_.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, how’s your chest doing? I didn’t realize Mjölnir didn’t do anything so it seems you need another hit.”

Then, in the other room, Savannah bopped Loki in the face and mumbled, “Stop being mean to Uncle Steve…”

Both the real Loki and the illusion Loki rolled their eyes as the illusion disappeared. “Fine..”

Then a couple minutes later, Thor comes into the room, a bowl of the pasta that Steve had started in one hand and a bag of mini-sized candy in the other. Mjölnir was sitting on Steve’s chest in the kitchen as the super-soldier had tried to wrestle the food away from Thor.

“I. HATE. YOU.”

Safe to say, Thor got nest privileges and Steve was stuck in the kitchen all night.


	7. Get Together Already!

The elevators dinged, opening to allow Fury to step onto the second floor. He stalks through the hallways, looking for either Tony or Steve. Passing the kitchen, he paused for a moment. Then he takes a couple steps back to realize what he saw was real.

“Steve. Why are you on the floor.” It wasn’t even a question.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Help. Me.” 

“Where is Stark?”

“His lab.” Steve seemed so over everything at the moment.

“Thank you,” Fury said, turning to head back to the elevator to go down to the labs.

“WAIT. HELP ME, DANGIT!!”

Fury ignores Steve’s calls for him to return, letting the elevator doors close behind him. 

Meanwhile, Steve’s yelling caused the four couch residents to wake up. Savannah mumbled as she shifted to hug Loki a little tighter, just wanting to go back to sleep. However, then, her stomach rumbled. Loki just sighed more heavily, resigned to the fact that he is once again stuck.

Lydia was bored, so she turns around and starts poking Thor, who refused to even wake up fully. “Stop it,” Thor grumbled as the poking continued. Lydia, however, didn’t stop. She just continued poking. Eventually, after she poked Thor on the nose again, she found herself pinned onto her nest of blankets by the God of Thunder, strands of hair falling free from the loose ponytail it was in. 

While that was happening, Loki was smiling softly down at Savannah, not paying attention to anything else in the room. She actually looked really cute curled up like that… and strangely innocent too.

Clint comes into the room unnoticed, and instantly realizes the two couples in the room. Smirking at Loki’s lovesick look towards Savannah, his gaze then turns to Thor and Lydia and pauses for a moment. For a moment he thought he came in at a bad time until he realized Thor looked irritated at the time. His smirk grew as he quietly sneaks over to the couch. Neither of the two lovebirds had noticed his approach.

But Savannah did. She smelled Clint approaching, and opened one eye just enough to see what was happening, though it looked like she was still sleeping. ‘The heck is he doing?’

Then, in a quick movement, Clint reached out and pushed Thor’s head down. And since Thor wasn’t expecting it, it wasn’t hard to cause his head to be forced down, which ended up causing him and Lydia’s lips to meet. Clint quickly retreated before any repercussions from the two could reach him.

Surprised, Lydia pulled back from the unexpected kiss, her cheeks tinted red. But after a few moments, a smile grows on her face and she pulls him back down into another kiss.

Clint smiled widely. “Mission accomplished!”

Then, Savannah got up in a flash and grabbed Hawkeye by the collar before dragging him out. “NAAAT!!! HAWKEYE RUINED OUR PLANS!!!”

“HE WHAT!?!?!? HOW?!?!?!” Nat exclaimed, coming out from the gym area.

“HE MADE LYD AND THOR KISS BY PUSHING THOR INTO HER!!! NOW WE CAN’T DO THE ROMANTIC PLAN TO GET THEM TOGETHER!!” Savannah said loudly, throwing Hawkeye to the ground between her and Natasha.

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU TWO HAD A PLAN!!??!” Clint protested. “Honestly! I was just tired of them being super oblivious to each other! I just wanted them to finally get together!”

Natasha was seething, her eyes narrowed as she glared down at Clint. “We spent more than two years trying to get the two lovebirds together, and you just come around and solve it with a simple high school trick!”

“And me and Nat had started a plan to have them kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas!” Savannah said, kicking Clint in the side. “It was going to be so romantic!! And you pulled the same kind of thing I’d seen high school teenage boys pull through my magic window!”

“Hey now, we don’t need to hurt him,” Nat told Savannah. “Just read him the riot act. The riot act of two angry women whose plans were ruined.”

Then Natasha thinks about it and smiled. “At least now we don’t have to deal with the two idiots avoiding their feelings towards each other. The OTP is finally happening!”

“Yeah, that’s something at least!” Savannah said, cheering up a little before turning and going back to hug Loki again.

Back in the living room, Loki was just sitting there, confused. This entire time he thought Savannah was asleep. He worried if she noticed his stares. Then, he saw her come back in, and she sat down next to him again and snuggled into his side. “Hawkeye was mean, but at least we don’t have to deal with those two being awkward anymore…”

“We can hear you, you know..” Lydia called from the other end of the couch.

“I know,” Savannah said, pulling the blanket back over herself and Loki. She still wanted snacks, but she wanted snuggles more. “I’m hungry…”

“Then go eat,” Lydia shrugged, turning around to watch the television now. 

“I don’t wanna get up…” Savannah thought to herself, then activated a couple gems so that she could see what was in the pantry. A minute later, she smiled as she levitated a bag of potato chips and a box of poptarts over to herself.

“Did you just take my poptarts.” Grumbled Thor as he noticed the flying box.

“They’re yours?” she asked… even as she opened the box and pulled out one of the packets.

“Yes.”

“You can have the rest of this box. I just want this one packet,” she said, tossing the rest over to him. 

Thor easily caught the box and hoarded it away from Savannah, taking out a package and placing the other packages in the very corner of the couch which also hid Lydia’s candy.

“My oaf of a brother gets very protective of his poptarts..” Loki shrugged.

“Want some chips, Loki?” Savannah asked, smiling up at him.

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.” Lok said, shaking his head.

“Okay!” she said, opening the bag even as she finished her first of the two poptarts in the packet.

A few minutes later, Jarvis alerted Tony and Bruce that Thor and Lydia were finally together. Which gave Tony the greatest opportunity to avoid the riot act that was currently being read to him by Fury. He pats the Shield Director on the shoulder and walks around him, following Bruce out of the lab.

Back in the living room, Lydia started craving for her favorite oreos that were all the way in the kitchen in the pantry. Sighing heavily, she turns to look at Thor who was dozing off again, snuggling into her back, face buried in her hair.

At the same time, Steve had started hearing more activity in the living room, even as his stomach growled loudly. ‘ _I swear Thor, when I get out of here…_ ’

Then, he can hear the voice of his little sister ask Thor to go get her oreos from the kitchen pantry. As he came over, Steve called out, “THOR!! GET YOUR FREAKING HAMMER OFF OF ME!!”

Thor jumped when he heard Steve’s voice. “Oh! I’m sorry, Steve. I have totally forgotten!” he told him, calling Mjölnir to him by holding out his right hand. The moment he was free, Steve was on his feet in a flash and started whacking Thor with his shield.

“HOW THE HECK DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU PINNED ME?!” the super-soldier demanded. “I HAVEN’T EATEN IN TWO DAYS BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY DINNER YESTERDAY!!”

“I fell asleep last night and it totally slipped my mind, that’s how. And how was I supposed to know you haven’t eaten? We can’t exactly read your mind, Rogers. And technically, it was your little sister who stole your food.”

After about twenty whacks with his shield, Steve finally stopped hitting Thor and said, “I’m making pasta, AND NOBODY GETS ANY TONIGHT EXCEPT FOR ME.”

Thor just chuckles and heads to the pantry, grabbing the package of oreos before heading back to the living room.

Steve just grumbled as he started some pasta, but then once Thor was gone he realized he hadn’t given him “The Talk”. “Dangit… food first, then lecture…”

Tony and Bruce were already in the living room, happy as ever that the two of the four lovebirds finally got together. Lydia was sitting up now, leaning against the back of the couch as Thor came back in. He settles down beside her, handing her the oreos and pressing a kiss against her temple as he wraps an arm around her shoulders to bring her against his side. 

“Want to go out for a walk?” Thor suggested, having brought his lips closer to her ear. Smiling wide, Lydia agreed and the two disappeared to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Savannah was smiling as she snuggled against Loki… even as Fury finally made his way into the room. Tony silently cursed to himself as he had hoped Fury had left.

“Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Fury starts, then he notices the two new recruits cuddling on the couch. 

Natasha, who had come in behind Fury, smirks and chuckles a moment. “Sorry, Fury, this is the new norm in Avengers Tower.”


	8. Near Death Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is a day late, I apologize for that! T^T

At six o’clock in the morning the next day, the mission alarm sounded through the entire Tower. Savannah grumbled as she opened her eyes from where she and Loki were still sleeping on the couch, since something had happened to both of their rooms the previous day (they knew that it was Hawkeye’s fault but they knew they’d get back at him later) so they had just decided to sleep on the couch again.

The team groggily comes to the living area just as Fury came up from his office on the first floor. “Good. You’re all awake,” Fury said, looking down at the reports in his hands.

“Reluctantly,” Savannah muttered, not moving from where she was still hugging Loki, who was also tired.

Ignoring her, Nick continued. “There’s a retrieval mission in Russia. Hydra soldiers apparently have some useful information that they cannot have. Which four of you want to go?”

“I guess I’ll go…” Savannah said, getting into a sitting position and stretching.

“I will go as well,” Loki volunteered.

“I’m up for it,” Cap said. He was the most awake of them all. “And I nominate Clint to come too.”

Clint sighed heavily. “Since I was volunteered by our oh-so-great Captain, I guess I’m going.”

Savannah quickly went and got changed, coming out wearing her cropped leather jacket and a white tank top with black leather pants and some combat boots. Upon seeing this, Steve chuckled and tossed something to her. “Thought you might like that.”

Savannah looked at it… and then let out a squeal of happiness before she glomped the super-soldier. “THANK YOU!!!!” It was a replica of the patch that her father had worn in the Howling Commandos. Using her magic, she put it on the right shoulder of her new jacket, making sure that it wouldn’t come off no matter what.

After the four were ready, they were loaded onto the plane that Tony had made specifically for missions, and they took off. The rest of the team went back to bed, though two had something else in mind. Then, the four on the mission team found out that the base they were breaking into was out in the middle of nowhere. And it had been there since WW2.

“Great. Just great,” Clint muttered as he looks out the window. “We’re facing a bunch of enemies in the middle of nowhere.”

“I’ve been here before,” Cap said, recognizing the map. “It was originally abandoned after a particularly nasty ice storm froze everything and everyone inside…”

“Well apparently it’s not abandoned anymore, Cap.”

“I can see that, Clint. Here, this is a map we made of the original layout,” Cap said, tossing him an old-school paper map. 

“Woah, what’s up with you? You’re usually not this uptight,” Clint wondered as he caught the map and opened it.

“Forget it. It’s not related to the mission.”

“Yeah, but we both know it can affect the mission. So, tell me.”

“I haven’t been able to give Thor the “Talk” yet, alright?” Cap snapped, “He keeps avoiding me.”

“Well the first time wasn’t even his fault. You know that. What are you so afraid of, anyways? You know he loves her and she loves him.”

“... I don’t want to be forgotten… I’m her big brother, and I hardly see her ever since they got together.”

“I highly doubt Lydia will forget you. You remember the day Tony gave her that necklace? The one that has the Shield charm on it?” Steve nodded at that. “Well, I asked her about it, and she told me. She told me that the charm will always remind her of her big brother’s love. So, I think she will always remember you, man, no matter if you’re together or apart. Tell you what, after this mission, you two talk this out?”

“Yeah…” Cap said, and then he realized. “Uh… who’s driving?”

They looked up to the front, and saw _SAVANNAH_ in the pilot’s seat while chatting with Jarvis and Loki.

Clint then freaks out. “WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO FLY?!?!”

“I’m learning right now!” Savannah said cheerfully.

“HOW IS THAT HELPFUL.”

“Jarvis is teaching me!”

‘ _I hope Tony’s having a better day than me…_ ’ Steve mentally sighed. Clint just throws up his hands and disappears to another part of the plane, praying this all doesn’t backfire. Since they still had time before they arrived, Steve got on the comms and said, “Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“... I think you may need to work on Jarvis’ sense of judgement.”

“Why is that?”

“Jarvis is letting Savannah fly the jet.”

“Yes and no.”

“Hm?”

“Steve. Buddy. You really think I wouldn’t know about the full auto-pilot being turned off?”

“Wouldn’t it be better for her to learn in a simulator instead of on a _mission_?”

“Would you relax? The partial auto is still on. Jarvis is still leading the course and won’t allow the plane to crash.”

“Tell Clint that. Right now he’s literally praying the rosary.”

“It’s Clint. You think he’ll listen now when he’s not on solid ground?”

“Touché.”

“Was the pilot thing all you really called for?”

“Not really. We’ve still got an hour and we already did the briefing… now I’m bored.”

“Wow, never thought I’d hear of the day that Steve Rogers is bored on the way to a mission.”

“Usually I have people to talk to. Loki and Savannah are up front, Clint is freaking out in the back, and I’m by myself.”

“Well you picked the wrong teammate for this mission apparently.”

“Hey, think you could find someone for me?”

“Who do you want me to find?”

“Logan. I know he’s out there somewhere… and he deserves to know his daughter is alive. He’s just a really hard one to find when he doesn’t want to be found, and he usually doesn’t want to be found.”

“Yeah, I’ll see what I can do.”

~~~~~~~~

_One Hour Later, Unknown Russian Location_

The team got out of the jet after hiding it behind a large snow-covered hill. Savannah was using a gem to keep a warm field around herself and the others, and she told them, “The spell will last about two and a half hours. After that, it’s gonna get pretty cold.”

“Nice,” Loki said, a small smile on his face.

“Let’s move out,” Cap said, then turned to Hawkeye and said, “You go on ahead and slip inside. We’ll provide a distraction.”

Clint nodded and broke off from the group, going a different way to get to the base from a different side to sneak in.

The other three of them made their way as close as they could without being detected, and then Cap said, “Well… let’s intentionally trip the alarms so that they focus on us. Loki?”

“Already on it,” Loki said, nodding towards the illusion of a bird he created heading towards the base. He made his illusion bird fly to the door, and transformed it into an illusion of himself and activated the tripwire.

Savannah got ready, already smelling a bunch of goons on the other side of the doors… and then a force of thirty Hydra agents came out with guns locked and loaded.

“Oh, this is light work,” Loki shrugged as he waved away his illusion.

“Don’t get cocky,” Cap told him, “This is just the first wave. Now let’s take these jokers down!” The three of them came out from hiding to start fighting, and soon they were in the thick of battle.

Savannah didn’t find herself feeling bad about slashing these guys. They were the same organization her father had found in WW2, so it felt sort of like she was just a second generation Anti-Hydra. It was a funny thought to her, causing her to laugh in the middle of the fight.

One of the soldiers who were facing Steve a short ways away suddenly smirked. “You’re Steve, right?”

“Who else is all red white and blue around here,” Steve said, swinging at him with his shield. The soldier was one of the smarter ones though, and he ducked so that the shield hit the agent behind him before going back to its wielder.

“Weeeellll, I’ve heard about your little sister and the God of Thunder. It’s a bummer. They’re home alone it seems like, and you’re all the way out here.”

Savannah laughed when she heard this, shouting, “YOU’RE SO DEAD, BOY!!”

The agent looked over, confused. “Why? Because I’m speaking the truth?”

Suddenly, Cap grabbed the guy by the throat while he was distracted, then slammed him into a rock formation not far away. When the agent staggered away from it… Cap threw his shield hard enough that he bisected the man’s body, and it bounced off of the formation and back to Cap.

Loki chuckled, shaking his head as he disposed of a couple soldiers easily. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

“Sure,” Cap said, taking out more soldiers, even as fifty more came out of the base. “Here comes the next wave!”

Savannah knew that three people, no matter how strong they were, could have much of a chance against such numbers. Then, she remembered the latest gem she’d gotten… she still didn’t know what it did. ‘ _Do or die, time for some experimentation!!_ ’ Loki was fighting against soldiers, so he didn’t see what Savannah was about to do. After grabbing one Hydra agent by the neck and swinging him around her in a circle to clear some space, she activated the smooth purple gem on her left arm guard… and she immediately cried out as a rush of powerful magical energy pretty much assaulted her. She could feel her own strength growing, but her own magic was barely holding off the effects of the magic she was using, and shockingly, her own body seemed to swell a little with magically-enhanced muscle. Then, there was a pulse of energy that came out from her and threw back about twenty agents that had surrounded her, and she rushed forward and started taking out more agents in rapid succession, even as purple energy was crackling around her and causing her eyes to glow that same color.

Loki spun around after hearing Savannah scream out and spotted her using magic to make herself stronger. He stared at her, worried about her before he’s pulled into battle by an idiotic agent who tried to sneak up on him.

After another few moments, however, the Hydra agents seemed to become more and more afraid of Savannah, so they retreated into their base and put it on lockdown. Right after that… the purple energy affecting Savannah faded, and her eyes rolled back into her head before she collapsed.

Loki saw her collapse and rushed over immediately. “Savannah!” he cried out as he fell to his knees next to her. She was straining to breathe, and when he saw her arms… he noticed that there were strangely glowing veins around the top and bottom edges of her arm guards that were fading in and out as if they were trying to break through her skin. She was also paler than she usually was… and she suddenly looked like she was deathly ill.

What made Loki even more worried is that none of his healing magic is working on her. “Steve. Something’s wrong. Nothing’s working!”

“We need to get her back to the jet,” Steve said, kneeling next to them and placing a hand on Savannah’s wrist. “What do you think is happening?”

“I think it’s something to do with her magic...” 

“What do you mean?”

Loki picked up Savannah easily. “Meaning her magic is attacking her body right now.”

As the two of them rushed Savannah back to the jet, Steve got on the comms and said, “Clint, get out of there and get back to the jet!”

“What’s going on out there?! The entire place went on lockdown!” Clint asked as he left the data room through the ventilation system.

“Something Savannah did with magic, and now we’ve got to get her back to the Tower!”

About five minutes later, Steve and Loki got into the jet and put Savannah down on one of the benches in there. Another five minutes pass by, and Clint jumps up into the plane. Then he spots Savannah on the bench. 

“Holy - What the hell did she do to cause it to react like _this_?!”

“It was this thing…” Steve said, pointing to the strangely smooth purple stone among the other faceted gems on her left arm guard. “She mentioned to me a couple days ago that she didn’t know what it does…”

Loki’s eyes widened when he realized what it was. “Oh sh-” he cut himself off. “That isn’t a normal gem.”

“What is it?” Steve asked, now very concerned. “Why would it do this to her?!”

“It’s one of the six Infinity Stones. The Power Stone, to be exact. Infinity Stones are one of the strongest gems out there, and even one gem can cause major repercussions on the user.”

“Clint, have us take off,” Steve ordered, trying to figure out some way to get the situation under some form of control. “Loki, keep doing what you can for her… I’ll get in contact with Tony.”

Loki just nodded as he tried to stop the magic effects that were damaging Savannah. Clint rushed to the pilot’s seat to take off back to NYC. Meanwhile, Steve got onto a video call with Tony. “TONY!! We’ve got an emergency!”

Tony jumped, dropping his screwdriver as he looked up at the video call. “Damn it Steve, what’s going on?!”

“Something’s wrong with Savannah… Loki said that her magic is attacking her body. Apparently Surtur gave her something called the Power Stone, and her healing factor could barely keep up...” Steve said, turning on an overhead camera that would show Tony Savannah’s current condition.

Tony choked on air as he saw the condition Savannah was in. “Son of a- Get her here as fast as you can, I’ll get ahold of somebody who can hopefully help us..” Before Steve could respond, he ended the vid chat and got ahold of another magic-user he knows.

“Hang in there, Savannah…” Steve said quietly, grasping the teenager’s limp hand. “We’re going to get you home and to some help… just hang on…”


	9. Near Death Part Two

‘ _Come on, Savannah, you can make it through this..you have to._ ’ Loki thought. They were almost back at NYC, but Loki could see that the pulsing veins of magic on her arms were extending further and further away from where her arm guards were. By the time they’d entered the airspace above the city, some of the veins had reached her shoulders and were creeping up her neck.

Loki could vaguely hear Steve and Tony chatting in the background but his mind was tuning them out. He was worrying, because he knew this wasn’t normal at all. Why did this have to happen to _her_? Especially so young... 

Then, he felt that the jet was landing. They’d finally arrived. Steve ended the call with Tony and came over to Loki, putting a hand on his shoulder as he said, “Do you want to carry her inside?”

Loki instantly nodded and picked Savannah up, heading straight for the exit. When he stepped into the doors, he was met with Tony and Dr. Strange, who instantly came up to him. 

“This is worse than I thought. We need to get her to the medical bay. _Now_.” Strange said.

“Jarvis! Get that elevator here, now!” Tony called out to the AI as they headed straight for the elevator doors. 

“Clint, with me,” Steve said, heading for the offices. “We need to handle Fury.”

Clint sighed heavily. “Yay...” he said with as much sarcasm as he could manage.

Meanwhile, the others had gotten Savannah into the elevator and were heading down to the medical lab. During that time, the magical veins had started reaching the bottom edge of Savannah’s face.

The second the elevator doors opened, the team was moving. Loki got her to a medical bed. Dr. Strange tries to get the armguards off but to no avail. Sighing heavily, he said, “I’m going to have to wake her up… There’s something enchanted where only she can take them off.”

Dr. Strange then moves a hand to hover over Savannah’s face and chants something under his breath to wake her up. “Savannah. I need you to get your armguards off. We’re trying to save your life.”

After a few minutes, there was a weak moan from Savannah as her eyes opened just barely. When she spoke, her weak voice was barely audible. “Wh… who…?”

“I am Dr. Strange. I am here to help you, but I need you to help me help you. Your arm guards need to be removed and you are the only one able to do so.” Savannah didn’t move for a few minutes, but then the fingers of her hands twitched, and the arm guards unlatched so that they could be lifted away from her forearms.

As soon as the arm guards were set off to the side, Dr. Strange got right back to work on reversing the magic’s effects. Her forearms were covered in a veritable web of thick magical veins that were branching out towards the rest of her body, and the skin that had previously been hidden by the magical accessories was ghostly pale even in comparison with the rest of her currently pale skin. It was also easy to notice that it was where the source was due to the super dense webbing around her forearms.

While Strange was busy reversing the magical damage, Natasha finally comes into the lab. “Stairs suck.” Was all she said.

Bruce arrived too, going straight to where the others were. “How is she?”

“Bad. Real bad.” Tony told, a frown on his face. Then he noticed something. “Wait, where’s Thor and Lydia? Shouldn’t they know as well?”

“Uh… they’re… _occupied_ …”

Natasha sighed. “I’ll go get them,” she said, and disappeared from the lab. 10 minutes later, she re-enters the lab. “They’ll be down in a few,” she said with a smirk.

“I swear, you must be magic to be able to do these things,” Bruce said, shaking his head.

“It’s the reactions that I live for, Bruce.”

Moments later, Thor and Lydia enter, though they’re looking a little worse for wear. Thor was only wearing his jeans, while Lydia was sporting his shirt and boxers. It was clear they had rushed straight after being interrupted, as Lydia paid no attention to the fact that her hair is still mussed up. 

“What happened.” Thor demanded as he saw Savannah on the table, and headed straight over. Lydia joins the others knowing Strange will need room to work.

After about half an hour, thankfully, Strange was able to get the spread of the magical damage under control. It was no longer working its way further across her body, and her healing factor was starting to slowly catch up again and push the damage back.

“I got it to where the healing factor of hers will get rid of the damage. But I’m going to stick around for a while until it’s completely gone to be sure,” Dr. Strange explains.

“What do you think caused this to finally happen?” Bruce asked, concerned. “From what she’s told us, she’s been using an increasing number of magical gemstones for thirteen years now…”

Loki sighed heavily from his spot next to the bed. “She never used the Power Stone until today, and it had a terrible repercussion.”

Then, Steve and Clint came down with Fury behind them. Steve cast a glare at Thor for a moment before focusing on what was more important at the moment. “Dr. Strange… would this possibly be explained by the fact that Surtur gave her gems without care for their uses or power levels?”

“That would, actually. And I highly doubt she was trained in magic correctly to be able to handle the gemstones.”

“How can we keep this from happening again?”

“Two options. She never touches the gems again. Or, she learns magic the proper way, and works her way up with the gemstones, the _proper_ way. But she will not be able to handle that Power Stone with the other gemstones.”

Steve was a little quiet as he considered this. Then he said, “I remember that Savannah said she was dizzy for the first two days after getting the Power Stone before she knew what it was… but then it went away. Could it be possible that her body was adjusting to the power level, but then she used it before she was ready to use it?”

“Possibly. Since she has a history of magic, she’s one of the few beings who would be able to handle the Infinity Stones.”

“Does her healing factor have something to do with that?”

“It’s certainly a factor that helps but it’s not the sole reason.”

“If she wants to keep using magic… would you be able to teach her?”

“Of course.”

While Steve and Strange were talking, Lydia figures it would probably be best if she changed into more decent clothes. So she and Thor just calmly left the lab and headed for the elevators. 

Bruce then saw how tense Loki looked. “Hey, you okay?”

Loki sighed. “When she collapsed like that... I got scared.”

“You’re not used to that, are you?”

“No. I haven’t seen something like this in a long time.”

“You’re pretty attached to her, aren’t you?” Bruce asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

Loki glared at him for a moment before nodding his head. “Yeah.”

“I can tell. You think nobody’s watching… but some of us have seen how you look at Savannah when you think she won’t notice,” Bruce told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “She’s a good kid…”

Loki had to smile at that. “She sure is, Bruce. She sure is.”

“Don’t give up on her, got it? She’s a fighter, that much is for sure… and from what I’ve heard about her father, it’s extremely hard to kill a Howlette.”

With a chuckle, Loki nodded in acknowledgment before falling silent again. Tony sighed and realized it was past lunchtime. “Anyone want anything? I’m paying.”

“I’ll take a shawarma burrito,” Steve said, and Bruce agreed.

“I’ll take whatever,” Natasha told Tony as he walked out of the lab. 

Then, Cap realized something. “Doctor, would the fact that Savannah hasn’t been at full health for a while add to the strain the magic had on her? She’s severely underweight…”

“Yes. For magic to work well, the user has to be 100%. It weighs on you if you’re sick or injured. With Savannah’s condition, it actually helped aid the damage more than it did her. She’s got a long road to recovery ahead of her, but I believe she will make it.”

A short while later, the lunch delivery came, and the others were all eating while Loki stayed at Savannah’s bedside. Then, he noticed her eyes opening again, and she weakly moved her hand towards him. Loki was quick to grab hold of her hand, holding onto it with a firm grip. 

“I’m here, Little One. Don’t worry, I’m here...”

“Don’t… don’t go…” she said in a barely-audible whisper, weakly curling her fingers around his hand.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	10. The 'Talk', and Someone New

About a week after the big scare of Savannah’s magic nearly killing her, the resilient young woman had recovered enough to be able to move around. She still had some faint magical veins on her forearms, but they would probably be gone by the end of the day. Dr. Strange had made it very clear that Savannah was not to use any form of magic during her recovery, and even made sure that her arm guards weren’t easily accessible. 

Loki barely lets Savannah out of his sight for more than a few minutes. More often than not, he can be found cuddling with Savannah on the couch. The others found this pretty amusing and cute, since Loki was still trying to act like he didn’t have feelings for her other than friendship, yet he was acting basically like Thor whenever Lydia got hurt or disappeared for even a short time.

Lydia came into the room with a tray full of snacks. She sat down next to Savannah, a small smile on her face. “I brought some snacks. Figured you were hungry,” she told Savannah, handing her some of the snacks.

Savannah smiled up at her, accepting the snacks. She was still a little more pale than she usually was, but she was almost back to normal now. “Thanks, Lyd!” she said, hugging the older teen and smiling widely.

“Wanna watch some Netflix?”

“Sure,” the teen said, snuggling against Loki with her snacks and her big floofy blanket while Lydia got Netflix up. They soon settled on one of the Jeff Dunham shows, and Savannah started laughing at the first joke. And she barely had a chance to stop.

Meanwhile, Thor was in the gym, training like he usually does every morning. Steve was in there too, and while the two of them were training beside each other, Steve said, “So… I’ve noticed you’ve been getting very _personal_ with my little sister.”

Thor’s cheeks tinted a light shade of red. “Yeah...”

“If you hurt her, in _any way whatsoever_ , I reserve the right to throw my shield right through you, Thor,” Steve warned him, his eyes narrowing. “Ask Loki. He’s seen me do it.”

Thor stared at Steve, eyes showing clear confusion but decided not to comment. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good. Because if you hurt my sister, then teammate or not, you are a _dead man_.”

Thor nodded. “Thanks.” He says after a moment of silence between the two of them.

“Don’t hurt her and we’ll call it even.”

~~~~~~~~

Later, when the team was in the living room and kitchen area for lunch and watching whatever the girls put on, Savannah asked Thor, “Why did your room smell weird when I walked past earlier?”

Thor blanched while Lydia choked on her drink, as she was taking a sip when Savannah asked. “Uh..”

Loki stared at the back of Savannah’s head, wondering what the young girl was thinking, but yet knew what she was talking about. 

And then he remembered that she’d been stuck in Musphelheim for thirteen years. Which meant… she was never told _those_ things.

After a few moments of tense silence, Tony smirked. “Yeah, Thor, why _did_ your room smell weird earlier?”

“ ** _YOU’RE NOT HELPING_**!” Lydia complained.

Steve was glaring at the back of Thor’s head, also knowing exactly what Savannah was talking about despite the teen not knowing what it meant. He’d accepted that Thor and Lydia were together… but he was still a big brother. He had a right to be peeved. Lydia was wishing the couch would swallow her up as she buried her blushing face into her pillows on her nest. 

“Clint… go talk to Savannah,” Bruce said, sighing as he shook his head. He’d choked on his sandwich when he’d heard Savannah ask her question, and he didn’t want to be the one to have to awkwardly explain adult things to the teen. “Be a _responsible adult_ for once.”

Before Clint could even open his mouth to protest, everyone else agreed. “Yeah, Clint, you had a wife and kids before. You’re the best out of all of us to explain,” Tony helpfully added.

Clint glared at Tony before he sighed. He stands up and drags Savannah to another room so there’s a little more privacy for the talk. 

Savannah was highly confused, asking Clint what was going on even though she didn’t fight against him. Steve smirked as he watched them go.

“So, you know how your dad and mom, uh, loved each other, right?”

“Yeah…”

~~~~~~~~

_Half an Hour Later…_

Savannah came back into the room and immediately went to curl up next to Loki, a wide-eyed look on her face. Lydia was still hiding from the world in her nest, buried by her blankets and pillows. Thor was purposefully avoiding looking away from the television, acting like the TV was more interesting.

Loki sighed deeply, knowing what Clint explained to her had probably traumatized the poor girl. He hugged her close to him. Savannah curled up in his hug, refusing to even look in Thor and Lydia’s general direction.

Then, Tony got a message from Jarvis. “Sir, I’ve detected a weather anomaly in the Arctic.”

“What kind of anomaly?” Tony asked.

“There is an area within a one-mile radius where the temperatures dropped dramatically, and a large blizzard has formed only in that area, sir.” There was a pause, and then the AI said, “We’ve finally triangulated the source, sir. It is near where the Stark Industries Arctic research team is located. And near where the discovery locations of Miss Barnes and Mr. Rogers were.”

Tony paused. “Just how close exactly are we talking?”

“Within an eighth of a mile, sir.”

“But how could it be that close?” Steve asked, confused.

“Sir, most of the research team’s equipment has frozen,” Jarvis told Tony, “They also cannot leave the area because visibility is zero in their area due to the blizzard.”

Tony groans. “So no point in telling Fury now, since there’s no way to even get up there safely.”

~~~~~~~~

_In the Arctic_

“Sir, we can’t possibly go out in that white-out!” a researcher was telling Nick Fury, who had arrived earlier that day before the blizzard had gotten serious.

“Of all the technology, Stark creates, he can’t bother to make some that can withstand _blizzards_?!” Fury rants, pacing back and forth in the shelter the team were taking cover in.

“Director Fury, we’ve managed to thaw out one of the transports and some of the equipment,” one of the Shield agents who came with him said, coming over. “We’re ready to move out to the location given to us by Jarvis.”

“Alright. Let’s move out,” Fury ordered.

“BUT SIR!!” the researcher protested, eyes wide.

“I came here for answers. And I’m going to get answers,” Fury stated as he and the Shield agent left.

“We are _sooo_ demanding hazard pay if we survive this…” another researcher said as the team followed them after grabbing the thickest parkas they had.

“Now I see why Mr. Stark tells us different orders than what Fury gives...” comments another researcher.

As they got out there, they had to thaw out sonar equipment at least ten times during the trip, just so they could find their way. Eventually, they got to the side of a glacial cliff. “We’re here, sir.”

Fury looks to see that the ice cliff is covered in a layer of snow. There was one section, however, that stood out slightly from the rest. Fury, being curious and impatient, walks over and reaches out a hand to wipe away the snow. When it’s out of the way, however… he suddenly found himself looking at the face of a woman who was frozen in several inches of ice that was almost as clear as glass.

Startled, he takes a couple steps back as he recollects himself to get a better look. The woman seemed to be merely sleeping, her skin fair and her features actually rather pretty to look at, if slightly strong… but what really shocked him was that her hair, eyebrows, and even her eyelashes were icy blue. 

As he wiped more snow away, he became more and more confused as to who she was and why she was there. The ice encasing her, unlike the ice of the glacier behind her, was all whitish and mostly clear, so he could see her through it easily. She was almost as tall as he was, but she was wearing what looked like a glacier blue catsuit underneath pieces of stark white metal armor, and attached to the middle of her upper arms was a short round cape that barely reached her hips. The armor she was wearing looked slightly fantasy-based, almost like what he’d seen some of Thor’s female Asgardian friends wearing the few times he’d seen them, but it wasn’t quite the same style. The metal gloves reached up and ended right where the cape was attached, but they had no fingers. Her boots were the same style, but despite all of this… she looked vaguely familiar.

Reaching into his pocket, Fury takes out his wallet to pull out the photo he’s always kept on him at all times. Holding up the photo of the Howling Commandos that his father had given him, he holds it for a side-by-side comparison. The woman in the ice looked strangely close to the woman in the photo, but the woman in the photo had a military nurse uniform and short curly hair. Then, something else in the ice caught his eye, still hidden by some snow, but there was a small dark patch about two feet away from where the woman in the ice was standing.

“Is this… Grace?” he wonders aloud, reaching out a hand to touch the ice. Suddenly, the moment his fingers touched the smooth surface, a coating of ice formed around them and started to continue up his arm.

“Son of a-” Fury cursed, looking around to look for any of the researchers. They’d built a shelter around him while he’d been following his curiosity, so they were all outside working.

“SOMEONE GET THEIR BUTTS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!” he shouts out, irritated.


	11. May-Day

Tony was just raiding the fridge when he heard his phone ringing. Ignoring it at first, he continues his quest for food. Then, his phone went onto automatic voice mail, and it said, “MR. STARK, PLEASE PICK UP YOUR PHONE! IT’S ME, ROBERT!”

Banging his head on a fridge shelf, he goes over to his phone that was discarded onto the counter and calls Robert. “What’s going on?!”

“Sir, Director Fury showed up a few days ago and ordered us to go out in the middle of the white-out blizzard to track down the source of the weather anomalies!” Robert said, venting, hearing Tony inhale deeply at the mention of Fury. “So we went out, because he gave us no other choice, and now we’re having to wait for the blizzard to die down so we can get the heck out of here!”

“HE TOLD YOU TO GO OUT IN DANGEROUS CONDITIONS DESPITE KNOWING THE RISKS??!?!?!?” Tony raged, clenching his free hand into a fist. 

“YES. And he nearly got himself frozen to the glacier when we got there!”

“Eh he deserved that. How are you and the others holding up?”

“We’re freezing, we’re tired, and we’ve had to unthaw the tools at least four dozen times so we can dig this woman out of the ice.”

“Is there any way back to the bunker? If so, try to get there. You guys are going to get a huge bonus out of this, I swear.”

“Good, because everyone’s demanding hazard pay and ‘I had to put up with Fury for over a week’ pay.”

“And they’ll get it. I would say to avoid Fury but with current conditions, it’s impossible it seems like.”

“Yeah. We’re almost done digging the lady out, and it seems the storm is winding down… but it’s freaking freezing inside this shelter.”

“Take a break. I don’t care what Fury says. Get somewhere where you can get a fire going and warm up first.”

“Thank you, sir,” Robert said before hanging up.

Moments later, he receives a text from Fury. “ _DID YOU JUST ORDER THE RESEARCH TEAM TO QUIT WORKING_ ” Tony purposefully ignored the text and went back to raiding the fridge. “Hey, Jarvis?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Let me know when the team’s able to head back. That way I can have warm food ready for them when they arrive back home.”

“Indeed, sir.”

~~~~~~~

_The Next Day_

Loki and Savannah were walking in the park, glad to get out of the tower for a while.

“So, I hear Stephen is going to be teaching you how to do magic once you’ve recovered,” Loki muses as they walk.

“Yep!” Savannah said chipperly as they walked, smiling as she held Loki’s hand. She was still pretty clingy… but after a certain incident, Loki wasn’t complaining, either in his head or out loud. “That way, I’ll know how to use the magic the right way and not get hurt!”

“Which is good. It’s easy to tell you’re excited.”

Savannah giggled, smiling as she hugged him. “I’ve always wanted to learn things… And now I get a chance to!”

Loki hugged her back. “I’m so proud of you.”

Then, Savannah smelled something. “Loki… something isn’t right…”

Loki pulled back to look down at her. “What do you mean? What do you smell?”

“It’s weird… gunpowder… metal… blood…” she sniffed purposefully now to get a better idea. “Sweat too… and leather?”

Just then, Loki caught the glint of metal reflecting sunlight and in a split second, he pushed Savannah away to avoid the knife hitting its intended target. The knife embedded itself in a nearby tree, and Savannah stalked over to pull it out. “ALRIGHT! WHOEVER THE JOKER WHO THREW THIS AT ME IS, YOU BETTER COME OUT NOW BEFORE I COME FIND YOU MYSELF!!”

When Savannah had turned back to Loki, she saw that Loki was engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with a guy who had a metal arm and a mask on his face. The guy was almost as tall as Loki was, had shoulder length, dark colored hair, icy grey eyes, and looked like he’s been in the gym for most of his life. 

The teen’s eyes narrowed as she came closer, shoving the knife into a convenient loop in her dark leather pants as she extended the claws of her hands. “DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST BITCH ASS WHO TRIED TO KILL ME?!”

Loki held up a hand in her general direction, after pushing the guy back. “Hold on, Sav. Something’s... not right with this guy.”

“DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE RIGHT NOW?!”

Loki glared at her. “Do I look like I care about you possibly making a mistake that you’ll later regret?”

Suddenly, her anger left her, “Sorry, Loki… I’m going through some issues right now…”

Loki dodged a swipe of a knife intended for his face. “I can tell something’s up with this guy. If I can just get a chance to look into his mind, I can see what’s going on.”

“If I can get close, I can pin him,” Savannah said, coming closer and retracting only her middle claws.

“Be careful. He is apparently well-trained.”

“THEN HELP,” Savannah said, coming forward and managing to surprise the man with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head, knocking him to the side to let Loki take a few seconds to recollect himself.

The guy moves, lifting himself up onto a knee as his mask is knocked off. He glares at the young woman who kicked him down. Savannah paused for a moment. “Loki… he looks familiar…”

“Does he?” Loki asked as he comes over to Savannah’s side in case the guy retaliates.

“Yeah… like I’ve seen him in a photo before,” Savannah said, her eyes narrowing as she watched the man in front of them. “And the only photos I’ve seen are ones of Dad and his friends… But I can’t place who it is.”

“So what do we do now? If he looks familiar, chances are, Rogers might know him.”

“Knock him out. Tie him up. Whatever it takes to keep him from killing us so we can figure this out. Duh.”

“Knock him out it is, then,” Loki said, summoning his scepter and flipping it so he’s holding it on the other end.

He swung the head of the scepter at the guy’s head, but the guy dodged the swing. However, he ended up right where Savannah had dodged to when she noticed his body language… and in the span of a few seconds, she’d grabbed his wrists, kneed him in a very painful place, and then slammed the middle of her forehead into his. It is important to note that all of her bones are metal, including her skull.

Loki winced when he saw Savannah knee the guy between the legs and watched as he fell to the ground unconscious after the headbutt. 

“Well, that’s that!” Savannah said cheerfully, letting go of the man’s wrists to dust her hands off.

“Let’s get him back to the Tower,” Loki said, sending his scepter back to where he summoned it from.

~~~~~~~

_Back at the Tower_

“Oh, come on, Steve! I’m no longer a kid! Quit treating me like one!” Lydia shouted at Steve, throwing her arms up in the air.

“Lydia-” Steve started to say, before he was interrupted.

“STEEEEVE!! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!” Savannah called out, causing him to look over and see her carrying a dangerous-looking man tied up over her shoulder while Loki was looking slightly scared as he watched the teen.

“Who is that?” Lydia curiously asked, ignoring the current argument with Steve.

“Dunno! He attacked us in the park and we knocked him out because he looks familiar to some of the guys in pictures of the Commandos!” Savannah said, coming over.

“We? More like you, young lady,” Loki told her, wincing at the memory. “Let’s just say the guy was saved from a world of pain.”

Steve furrowed his brows at this, but then his eyes widened when he realized what he meant. “... Lydia… I think she stole your thing…”

Lydia shrugged. “If it works, why not, right? It should be common knowledge for all ladies to just do it.”

Savannah then dropped the guy on the ground, causing him to roll over… and Steve gasped and rushed forward when he saw his face. “BUCKY?!”

“Wait......YOU DID THAT TO BUCKY!?” Lydia exclaimed, rushing over as well. She dropped down beside her older brother. 

“How was I supposed to know who he was?!” Savannah asked, throwing her hands up in the air. “THE PHOTOS ARE IN BLACK AND WHITE AND HE LOOKS OLDER THAN THE PHOTOS!!”

“He looks so different,” Lydia muttered, looking over her brother. 

“Bucky… what happened to you…” Steve asked, placing a hand on the other man’s metal arm.

Lydia looked up at Savannah. “You weren’t... I just didn’t expect him to still be alive after-” she cut herself off, shaking her head. “Thank you for not killing him...”

“I was going to after he threw a FREAKING KNIFE at my HEAD,” she said, but then added, “Loki talked me out of it.”

Lydia squinted and smiled at Loki slightly before turning back to Steve. “We should get him to the medical lab.”

Then, they noticed it was getting very cold outside, and it had started snowing. “Well, that’s weird.”

“Let’s just get inside,” Steve said, picking up Bucky and carrying him in. The others followed him to the medical lab, ignoring the fact that it was still late August and it was freaking SNOWING.

Down in the medical lab, Lydia has yet to leave her brother’s side as Loki works to get rid of the mind control that Bucky was placed under. 

When Bucky finally started waking up, however, the first thing he was aware of was an extreme pain. He groaned in pain, pressing his legs tight together and reaching down to cover his crotch.

“... And after Clint explained it all to me, I kinda understand why Thor’s room smelled so weird after you and he were in bed together!” a voice was saying, strangely cheerful despite the subject.

~~~~~~~

_On Fury’s Plane_

The flight had started off well. Really, it had. Nothing was going wrong, everything was just peachy…

But then, the ice started showing up.

And the plane started going down.

“SON OF A- Can this day get any worse?!?!?” Fury rants as he clings to the back of a chair as the pilot struggled to keep the plane from crashing.

“YES IT CAN,” one of the researchers shouted at him, “THERE’S A FREAKING _BLIZZARD_ OUT THERE!!”

“Try to send out SOS to the Avengers!” he shouts at the team as he tries to figure out what was causing this.


	12. Blizzard vs. Thunderstorm

Thor was munching on snacks in the living room when he happened to glance out the window and did a double take. ‘ _Why is there a blizzard in the middle of August?_ ’ he thinks, but before he can get up to go get a better look out the window, he hears a shout coming from the direction of the elevators.

“WHO HERE IS THOR ODINSON!?!?!?!?”

“BUCKY!! STOP TRYING TO KILL THOR, THAT’S MY JOB!!!” Steve’s voice shouted from the same direction as two pairs of footsteps ran in Thor’s direction.

“LYDIA WAS MY SISTER FIRST IT’S MY JOB! THOR WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?”

Thor gulps and smartly runs towards the balcony to fly off with Mjölnir, blizzard or no blizzard.

Then, Tony got an SOS from his research team. Tony curses up a storm as he dropped everything and ran out of his lab. He doesn’t bother with the elevator, he just goes straight for the staircase. After running up about 3 flights of stairs, he runs out into the living room. 

“GUYS! We have an emergency!!” Tony shouts.

“What is it?” Steve asked, pausing in the act of pinning Bucky to the floor with his shield.

“I just got an SOS call from my research team. Their plane is going down!”

Steve immediately got up, pulling Bucky to his feet and quickly saying, “Tony, Bucky. Bucky, Tony. LET’S GO SAVE THE DAY.”

~~~~~~

_On The Plane_

There were more and more surfaces being coated in ice as the team was trying to keep the plane from going down. Then, one of the researchers shouted, “Does anyone else think this has something to do with the woman in the freezer?!”

Fury cursed under his breath. “Focus on sending signals to Tony. I’ll go check the freezer.”

“Yes, sir,” the others said, trying to knock ice off of the controls as it formed. 

Fury, grabbing onto stuff to not fall over, made his way to the back of the plane, where the freezer was. When he got there, he saw that there was a thick layer of ice coating the doors, and he had to actually use his guns to open said door.

Inside, he was shocked to see that the woman that had been frozen in the ice was out, chunks of ice scattered around her on the floor, and she was hovering about a foot off of the ground. Her eyes were glowing white as a freezing wind whipped around her and nearly knocked Fury off of his feet, even as she turned towards him.

“I’ll _NEVER_ join Hydra,” she shouted at him, thrusting her hand forward and causing a blast of freezing wind to knock him into the wall, where his arms and legs were coated in ice, trapping him. “ _You can’t force me to be a weapon against my country_!”

“I’m not with Hydra! My name is Nick Fury, and I’m the Head Director of Shield!” Fury answered back, having to raise his voice to be heard over the woman’s shouting. When he said his last name, however, the wind lessened slightly.

“Fury?” she asked, flying a little closer to him, though she still looked suspicious. “And what is Shield anyway?”

“Yes, Fury. I am Jack Fury’s son. Shield is a United States based government organization.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth, _Fury_?” she asked, glaring. “ _If_ that _is_ your real name.”

“I have a photo in my front right pocket of your team back in World War 2. Given to me by my father. Check if you want. And I also remember a story of you throwing a boot at my father’s face because he tried to flirt with you.”

Grace looked a little less suspicious at this, but she came over and pulled his wallet out of his pocket before opening it… and she looked up at him in shock.

“Everything was supposed to be wiped,” she told him. “Everything. It was a protocol put in place when Code Icebringer was created.”

“My father apparently kept the original photo,” Fury said, calming down slightly. “Believe me now?” His answer was her waving her hand, the ice pinning him to the wall vanishing.

“Thank you.”

Just then, the plane, that was still falling at that moment, suddenly stopped and levelled out. Then a moment later, they can hear the plane’s door being ripped off its hinges. Immediately, the wind picked up again as Grace seemed to panic again. “An attack?!”

“Most likely not, actually. Avengers have arrived..” Fury shrugged when he heard the static run through the plane due to electricity running through the metal walls. Grace, however, didn’t seem convinced, and she flew past him, ending up flying straight into Thor and launching him straight out of the plane, flying out herself as well. The moment she was out of the plane, the blizzard picked up and swirled around her powerfully. 

At the same time, a thunderstorm brewed up, as Thor was beyond pissed at having been tossed out of the plane. Thor’s eyes were glowing with his lightning power, arcs of lightning traversing his body. 

The woman gathered the snow around herself, two bolts of lightning on other side of her at the same time that she blasted it towards him, and the lightning hit the snow and channeled through it at the same moment it had hit Thor, and she looked shocked when it didn’t do anything except coat him in ice. 

Meanwhile, Fury rushed towards the door, hoping he could stop the two weather idiots from continuing the fight. He reached the doorway just as Thor broke through the ice due to his electricity melting it. Off to the side, he also saw that Steve’s skycycle had completely frozen and was falling. His one chance to get Grace to listen. Shit.

Underneath the plane, where Tony and Strange were stopping the plane from crashing into the ocean, they spotted Steve falling.

“Go! I got this!” Strange shouted at Tony.

Tony glanced at him and sighed, flying off to catch Steve. After catching him, he flies back up away from the skycycle before it hits the water.

“TONY! GET ME UP BETWEEN THOSE TWO!” Steve shouted over the wind.

“WHAT?!?!?!? Are you crazy!?!?” Tony shouted at him.

“I CAN STOP THIS! TRUST ME!”

Muttering curses under his breath, he does as Steve told him, dodging a lightning strike Thor did towards Grace and hovers between the two, praying that Thor doesn’t hit him as he hovers there.

Then, Steve got to where he could be plainly seen and shouted in the most authoritative military voice imaginable, “LIEUTENANT GRACE FROST STEELE!! STAND THE HELL DOWN!!”

Upon hearing this, Grace immediately snapped to attention in the middle of another ice attack, lessening the blizzard until she just had enough cold to stay in the air as she said, “SIR, YES SIR!”

Tony sighs in relief at one of the dangers averted, though the lightning that struck inches from him and hitting the water reminded him of the other situation. “Uh, Steve, think you use that voice on Point Break?”

“THOR!!! YOU STAND THE HELL DOWN TOO OR I’LL SIC BUCKY ON YOU!!”

Thor turned his glowing, glaring eyes on Steve for a few moments before calming down, the thunderstorm lessening as he did. 

Then, Grace seemed to notice who it was that gave the order, and she gasped before flying forward in a flash and grabbed Steve from Tony, hugging him tightly as she spun around and saying, “CAPTAIN!!! IT’S YOU!!! YOU’RE ALIVE!!!”

Tony realized that the weight he was carrying was gone and his attention goes from Thor to his arms and panics. ‘ _Wait a second. WHERE IS STEVE?!?!_ ’ 

Steve laughed, hugging Grace back as he said, “I should be the one celebrating that YOU’RE alive!! YOU WENT MISSING THREE YEARS BEFORE I DID!!”

Tony calms down when he realizes where Steve was and sighs. “Well, since the crisis is averted, I’m going to go back to the plane so Strange doesn’t have to be straining on his own.” With that, he heads back to help Strange fly the plane.

~~~~~~

_Back at the Tower_

After a short while, they managed to land the plane safely, and Grace carried Steve down and placed him on the ground… then waved her hand, and his ice-covered skycycle came over and safely rested on the ground before the ice just slipped away and left it in normal condition. Thor lands down a few feet away, though it was hard not to notice that his eyes had yet to return to normal. With a tight grip on Mjölnir, he stalks inside the tower.

“Wow, first we find Bucky again, and now Grace,” Steve said, grinning. “Now all we need to do is find Logan…” Then, he shouted, “BUCKY!! OUT HERE!!”

Bucky came out onto the balcony on the second floor and leaned over. “WHAT!?!” Then he spots Grace and nearly toppled over the balcony and then he disappears back inside.

Tony chuckled. “Give him a few minutes.”

Grace smiled, taking a couple steps away from everyone else because she knew what was probably coming. As expected, Bucky came flying-running out the front doors and tackled Grace. “YOU’RE ALIVE?!?!?!?!?!”

Grace laughed, hugging him back as she said, “Of course I am, silly! Hydra goons can’t take _me_ that easy! I’m tougher than you think!”

“Thanks a lot..” Bucky muttered at the indirect burn. “So glad you’re alive...”

Grace smiled, hugging him, before smirking mischievously and tickling him under his shirt with ice-cold fingers. Bucky grunted in laughter as he backed away from her. “Quit that!”

She just laughed, following him and continued the cold tickles.

“Seriously. Stop!” 

“Aw, Bucky…” she said, stopping the tickles and hugging him, “It’s okay…”

He chuckled softly. “I always hated the ice cold tickles.”

“Wait… since when are you taller than me?”

“Since I grew up.”

“Come on, lovebirds,” Steve laughed, putting a hand on their shoulders, “We need to go check on the others and Grace can help us kill Thor.”

When they entered the living room, they spotted Thor laying down with his head on Lydia’s lap, the wolf girl running her fingers through his hair. Lydia heard them come in but didn’t bother looking up from her task. Off to the side, on the other side of the couch, Savannah was sleeping while curled up with her top half on Loki’s lap. Loki was calmly reading a book.

“Um, Thor, is it?” Grace asked, coming up to him slowly.

Lydia looked up when Grace neared, eyes slightly narrowed at the sight of a new person just randomly approaching the couch, until she recognized the face. Thor hummed, turning his head towards Grace. “Yes?”

“Apologies for attacking you, sir,” she said, standing up straight at attention. “I was under the impression that Hydra was attacking, as they were the last group that I was dealing with before I froze myself.”

“While I don’t appreciate just being tossed out of a plane like that, I accept your apology. You had no idea,” Thor told her, accepting her apology. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said, smiling a little.

“You’re the nurse that my brother always talked about in his letters!” Lydia exclaimed, finally placing where she remembered Grace’s face from.

“Oh? He did?” Grace asked, glancing to the side at Bucky without moving her head, a sly smile on her lips and a slight blush to her cheeks. Bucky was glaring at his sister, silently begging her to stop talking.

“Yeah! Every time he sent a letter home before he went missing, he always said a lot of nice things about you,” Lydia smiled, ignoring Bucky’s glare.

“Like what?” Grace asked, sitting down on the couch between the two couples, while Bucky sneaks out of the room to avoid embarrassment

“Well, one letter was talking about how he thought you were the most beautiful woman he saw, and then in the others kept talking about that and how he loved your personality.” Grace blushed brightly at this, a shy smile on her face… but then the smile fell.

“I can’t be beautiful to him now that he’s seen what I really look like…” she said softly, one hand going to her ice-blue hair and bringing it to where she could look at it. “He only saw me with my wig on and after I’d colored my eyebrows and eyelashes…”

“But yet, he still somehow recognized you when he saw you from the balcony. You should have heard what he was shouting as he ran across the room and out into the hallway to the elevator. He was excited. So I doubt that the fact that you have ice-blue hair changes his feelings.”

“I grew up like this… and everyone who saw my true hair color kept calling me an ugly freak…” Grace sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Lydia huffed, shaking her head. “Don’t listen to those idiots. They’re just jealous because they couldn’t have your beauty. Listen to me, Grace, you are beautiful.”

Then, they heard a book snapped close to Grace’s right. “The fact that they singled you out just because you’re not like them, makes me wonder about Midgard’s humanity. None of those imbeciles deserve to breathe,” seethed Loki.

“This is going to be a big adjustment…” Grace sighed, looking around. “This doesn’t even _look_ like the world I grew up in anymore…”

“A lot of updates to get used to,” Tony shrugged. “World’s a different place.”

“There’s hair dye now if you want it,” Steve said, “But it’s also acceptable to have different colored hair now. A lot of people have weird hair colors, trust me.”

“Yeah! You can have any colored hair you want, and it won’t be weird at all,” Lydia added, a wide smile on her face. 

“Little warning, Grace… don’t trust the shampoo if you use the shower after Lydia,” Steve told his old friend and comrade. “I went in blonde. I came out looking like someone turned my hair into cotton candy.” At this, Grace burst out laughing, just imagining Captain America with pink hair.

Lydia laughed as well. “It was too easy! You should have seen your face!” she teased, having to move her hand so she doesn’t accidentally pull Thor’s hair.

Surprisingly, Savannah hasn’t woken up this entire time. Thor himself was dozing off, but he grumbled slightly when he realized Lydia stopped.

“Why’d you stahp...” Thor grumbled, words slurred as he was still drowsy. 

Lydia looked down to see Thor’s head turned slightly so he could look up at her with one opened eye. She smiled softly and returned to playing with his hair. “You’re basically like a golden retriever, I swear,” she softly told him.

Grace giggled. “Big, blonde, cuddly, and desperate for attention!”

“Yeah, he sure is,” Tony chuckled as he turns to head to the kitchen. “Anybody want food?”

“I’m freaking starving,” Grace admitted, standing up. “You guys got any cream and sugar?”

“I think so,” Tony shrugged as he led Grace to the kitchen.

“Good! That means I can make ice cream!”

Lydia perked up at that. “Ice cream??!”

“Oh yeah!” Steve laughed, “Grace used to run an ice cream shop with her mother!”

Lydia laughed. “I love ice cream! I remember one time Bucky went out in the middle of a blizzard to get some when we ran out!” 

“HE DID WHAT?!” both Grace and Steve shouted.

Lydia smiled sheepishly when she realized her slip-up. “Uh... Oops?”


	13. Halloween {WARNING} (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title of this chapter says, Warning. There are a bit of _suggestive_ stuff in this.

A couple months after they got their two new team members, it was getting close to Halloween. Savannah was in her room, wondering what she was going to do, and she was wearing her arm guards again… with a lot less gems. She and Doctor Strange had worked something out where she could wear them, but he was teaching her to monitor how much magic she was adding. So the only gems on them right then were a gem to open her pocket dimension, a gem to let her fly, what she called her magical wardrobe gem, and a minor levitation gem. Currently, she was cleaning her demon armor.

Lydia came up to her room’s door and knocked on it, a smile on her face. “Come in!” Savannah called out. 

Lydia opens the door and comes in, sporting an oversized shirt and her favorite sweatpants. “You excited for Halloween?”

“Yeah!” Savannah said, smiling as she got up from where she’d sat on her bed and went over to a mannequin that Tony had given her, putting the armor she’d finished cleaning onto it.

Lydia stared at the armor, a small smile creeping onto her face. “Great! Do you know what you’re going as? I hear Valkyries have the greatest armor!”

“Ooooh… That sounds fun!” Savannah said, smiling brightly.

“Maybe Loki can help you look like a true Valkyrie, but before you go ask, I got a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Can I borrow your fire demon armor? I wanna look like a Demon Warrior for Halloween,” she asked.

“Are… are you sure?” Savannah asked, a little iffy about this. “You’d be pretty exposed…”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’ll cover enough were I won’t be showing, from what I can see when it’s on the mannequin.”

“Yeah, but it’s adjusted to me. It’ll look a little different on you once it magically adjusts to your body.”

“How different?”

“Let me put it this way. I’ve worn that same set of armor since I was five.”

“Oh… I was kinda hoping I could wear something that would’ve given me an idea of how badass you felt.”

“......... OKAY FINE.”

Lydia perked up. “Really??”

“Yeah, yeah… Just give it back to me in one piece.”

“I promise! Will it adjust for a tail? I figured since it’s Halloween, I don’t have to hide it from the public.”

“It magically adjusts to the user no matter what they look like…”

Lydia pulled Savannah into a hug. “Thank you!” Savannah just laughed, hugging her back.

Then, she asked, “Want to try it on? Just so you know how everything works?”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Savannah then got all of the pieces of armor off of the mannequin, then helped Lydia get into it after using her levitation gem to put a piece of cloth over the vents. She could smell Clint up there. Clint would not be allowed to watch. That was just weird.

The armor ended up shifting quite a bit to accommodate how different in height Lydia was from Savannah, but it fit sort of like a strappy metal bodysuit with a lot of cutouts with a very deep v in the front. Surprisingly, once she was into it, there was apparently an enchantment on it that didn’t allow the moveable parts of her chest to move beyond where they were covering the most personal parts. There were also some very ornate black and red metal gloves and boots that went up to her thighs and upper arms, made of many interlocking pieces that allowed for maximum movement. There was also a headdress that not only framed her face and kept her hair away, but it also made her hair fluff up and fan out while making her face somehow look more angular just with the position of the headdress pieces, and it included features that looked like a pair of swooping horns. What really tied it all off was the elaborate shoulder pads and the long black cape.

Lydia’s smile was huge as she stared at her reflection in the tall mirror in Savannah’s room. She turned to look at the outfit from different angles. “It looks super amazing!” She then turns to Savannah. “Thank you so much for this!”

“Here’s another thing,” Savannah said, grinning as she reached into her pocket dimension… and then pulled out a demonic-looking black and red sword. “I barely even used this stupid thing. It was basically just an accessory for me.”

Lydia’s eyes bugged out as she stared at the beautiful sword. “It looks so pretty,” she muttered as she carefully grabbed it from Savannah.

“It slides into the loop on the belt,” Savannah told her. “As long as it’s in there, the edges aren’t able to cut you.”

Lydia smiles as she admires the weapon.

Meanwhile, in the living room, the vent cover is popped open and Clint jumps out of the vents. “Thor. I’m warning you now, I think Lydia’s Halloween costume is going to give you a heart attack.”

A little later, Savannah came skipping out to find Loki. Seeing him on the couch, she went over and when she saw he was reading, pouted and forced the book closed. “I need help.”

Loki looks up, unamused at his book being closed on him. “With?”

“I want Valkyrie armor for Halloween!!”

Loki’s eyes widened as he choked on nothing but air, his mind turning dirty as he imagined Savannah dressed like a Valkyrie. Clearing his throat, he asked her, “Just how do you know about the Valkyries?”

“Lydia told me, and I remembered Surtur ranting about them!!”

Loki glared at Thor, who was staring wide-eyed at Savannah, for a moment before returning his attention back to Savannah. “Do you even know what their gear looks like?”

“I’ve used my magic window to watch them before! It’s better than my demon armor!”

“And just what is wrong with you wearing your demon armor?” Loki asked, curious how she would look in it when she was clean.

“I wore that outfit for thirteen years! I want a break!”

“Good point.”

“So _pleeeeeaaaaase_?” she asked, giving him the puppy eyes while clasping her hands together.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Loki waves his hand. “It’ll be on your bed.”

“THANK YOU!!” she said, hugging him tightly around the neck.

Loki choked in surprise as he realized her straddling his lap while hugging him. Slowly, he hugs her back, forcing his thoughts to stay clean. “You’re welcome.”

After about half a minute, Savannah let go, jumped up, and ran out to see if he’d used magic to actually put the armor on her bed. While Loki’s thoughts turned down the gutter at the absence of Savannah, Clint decided to go bug Steve.

Then, about half an hour later, they heard what sounded like a sewing machine running. Grace had figured out how to use a modern sewing machine, so now she was working on her own costume. Natasha traced the sound to the usually abandoned room on the second floor and found Grace at the sewing machine.

“Oh good. There’s a seamstress in the tower! I need your help,” Natasha said, walking up to Grace.

“For your costume?” Grace asked, finishing up a seam on what looked like a sexy… ice fairy outfit?

“Yeah... and what is this?” Natasha looked down at the beautiful outfit. It was small, colored in pale blue, silver, and a crystal-like white, and it was obviously body-tight and had details to make it look like it was just frost tattooed on the skin. It was styled so that the “frost” made a little skirt of sorts, and then the frost continued like fishnets on the legs, and the front and back both dipped pretty low, though the front wasn’t as low for obvious reasons. She’d also made a frost-styled crown of sorts with crystals and wires, and even remade a pair of heels to make them look all fairy-frost like.

“I’m going to be a frost fairy for Halloween.”

“It looks really beautiful, Grace. Could you possibly... make a Demon Queen costume for me? I’m very bad at sewing..” Nat asked her. Grace smiled.

“Of course. I just finished my own costume anyway,” she said, standing up and placing her new costume on a mannequin. “I’ll make my wings out of frost on Halloween Night. Would you like to help me design your costume?” 

Natasha nodded. “Of course I’ll help.”

So, the two of them spent a few hours on designs, both of them giggling a little at how the guys will react to both of their costumes.

~~~~~~~

_Halloween Night_

The guys were already ready, dressed in their costumes, and they were waiting for the women to finally get ready. Tony and Pepper were staying behind. The women decided to help each other get ready for the night. Savannah helped Lydia get into the demon armor again, asking the other ladies to help her put on her Valkyrie armor afterwards. Grace had luckily finished Nat’s costume, and after she herself got dressed, she used her powers to create a pair of elaborate frost wings attached to her back.

Finally, they were ready. 

The guys down in the lobby area hears the elevator ding and they turn around to watch for the women to turn the corner. Savannah was the first one to appear, and when Loki saw her, his mind went blank as he gawked at her.

Savannah’s Valkyrie armor looked better than he could have ever imagined. It was a body-tight blue and black metal suit that revealed quite a bit of Savannah’s well-endowed cleavage and also her belly, and the bottom was more of a bikini type garment, where it showed off her legs. Her chest piece had the Valkyrie wings and shield. The headdress was a frame like helmet that was a mixture of Loki’s head gear and Thor’s Asgardian helmet, though the top and sides were open to let her long hair flow free. The blue boots that she wore went up to her knees. She also had a Valkyrie sword on a belt at her waist, and over the gloves and gauntlets, she was wearing her arm guards.

Loki had to shift his stance multiple times to avoid the arousal of his becoming obvious, while the other guys did the same. Thor’s mind instantly started thinking of how he could convince Lydia to wear armor like that, until he spotted Lydia turn the corner herself.

She was wearing Savannah’s demon armor, which was a strappy metal bodysuit with a lot of cutouts with a very deep v in the front. Surprisingly, there was apparently an enchantment on it that didn’t allow the moveable parts of her chest to move beyond where they were covering the most personal parts, but it still showed quite a bit. There were also some very ornate black and red metal gloves and boots that went up to her thighs and upper arms, made of many interlocking pieces that allowed for maximum movement. There was also a headdress that not only framed her face and kept her hair away, but it also made her hair fluff up and fan out while making her face somehow look more angular just with the position of the headdress pieces, and it included features that looked like a pair of swooping horns. What really tied it all off was the elaborate shoulder pads and the long black cape. She also had an elaborate black and crimson demonic sword at her hip, and someone had put makeup on her to put red and black around her eyes and black lipstick on her lips, the contouring a little sharper than usual to make it more demonic. 

Thor had thought that his girlfriend’s outfit was heart-stopping gorgeous on her, but then his eyes caught Lydia’s long, fluffy wolf tail slowly swaying back and forth as she walked, and Thor audibly gulped as he shifted his stance and clasped his hands together in front of him to hide the growing tent in his pants.

Then, Grace rounded the corner.

She looked like she was just wearing frost on her body, somehow having made the cloth look like it was a part of her body and leaving very little to the imagination. Her natural ice-blue hair worked perfectly with it, and she’d actually used her powers not only to put frost on her face and eyelashes, but to create a pair of moveable fairy wings made of delicate and intricate frost crystals. 

Bucky stared wide-eyed at Grace, his cheeks tinting to a light shade of red as he took in the sight of her costume, and how it made her look like a real-life fairy… with the addition that she was wearing a lot, yet still somehow managed to look almost naked. Clint was mentally laughing at the guy’s reactions to the three ladies, until he saw his own girlfriend turn the corner as well.

Natasha was wearing a dark red and black body hugging dress that started to flow out a little past the hip. It was sleeveless, showing off her own cleavage. The chestpiece itself had a sweetheart with red lace. The bottom of the dress had a pattern that looked like the dress itself was on fire, with the dark red waves. She was wearing gloves that were a deep red that had claws sewn onto the fingers. Her scarlet hair was curled to make her look more like a queen and she was wearing just enough makeup to compliment it. She had put eyeliner to make her eyes stand out more, and a real dark red lipstick that made her lips look almost black. To add to this, somehow, it looked like she had actual demon wings, a demon tail, and demon horns.

Clint blushed as his mind went instantly to the gutter. Natasha looked like the queen he always thought of her as.

Secretly, Steve leaned towards Loki and Thor and whispered, “Try anything, and you’re both dead.”

Thor ripped his eyes off of Lydia and glowered at Steve as he huffed out, “Fine.” Loki nodded in agreement. Steve nodded, even as the four ladies came over.

“Thanks, Loki!” Savannah said cheerfully, hugging the Mischief God. “I love my costume!”

Loki gulped as he hugged Savannah. “You’re welcome..”

Then, Grace came over to Bucky. “You seriously dressed up as Logan?”

Bucky nodded dumbly. “Yeah.”

“Well, at least it’s better than Manelli…”

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, that is true!”

Thor cleared his throat. “Well, everyone ready to go?” He asked, wanting to get the night started before he broke his promise to Steve.

Everyone nodded. And so, they set out.


	14. Halloween {WARNING} (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning applies to this part of Halloween ^^ 
> 
> The Were-Witches belong to Autobot Guardian.

As they went around trick-or-treating, three of the ladies had ulterior motives about the men, while Savannah was happily oblivious to the little problem she was causing.

Starting the first part of their plan, Lydia moves over to Grace, throwing an arm around her shoulders, leaning into her as they walk. For her to do this, she had to stretch a little. Thor had to fight to not look down.

“We look so great in these costumes, Grace! I especially love how you look like you’re wearing actual frost more than anything!” she complimented, knowing Bucky would hear her.

“It took some work, but I managed to make the illusion work,” Grace said, smiling a little. “The only actual frost on me is on my face and my wings. And you yourself look quite beautiful in Savannah’s armor.”

Natasha smirked. “It’s like you’re an actual demon wolf warrior in that outfit,” she said, sensing Thor’s glower out of the corner of her eye. 

“Mmm, yeah, but nothing stands up to a Demon Queen, Nat!” she smiled widely at Natasha, gesturing with her free hand at the dress.

“Savannah looks quite lovely too…” Grace said, making sure she was loud enough for Loki to hear. “I didn’t realize her figure was so impressive.”

Loki stumbled at the words but managed to quickly catch himself. But not before bumping into Steve. Steve gave him a warning look, having also heard what Grace said and knowing that Loki heard too. 

Lydia, having grown tired of Steve’s continued protective mother-hen, slowed down enough where she is walking beside Steve and when the time is right, dragged him off to have a one on one conversation.

Steve had stopped glaring when they rejoined the team and just looked defeated. Lydia herself had a small smirk of victory as she caught up to the girls. Thor allows his eyes to travel lower than that he notices that he’s no longer being watched like a hawk. Loki does the same.

Savannah remained happily oblivious to Loki’s staring, so she also didn’t notice his _'little’_ problem still. In fact, every time they went to get candy, she was the first one to the door every time, acting like she was a little kid again. Lydia would happily join her when they went to each door, the two of them able to have fun. 

“So, Savannah,” Lydia started as they were walking to a late-night diner for some food. “When are you and Loki finally getting together?” They were ahead enough of the rest of the group so the guys couldn’t hear the conversation.

“I don’t know…” Savannah sighed. “He seems to be a little scared of me…”

“Honey, he’s not scared of you. He’s just scared of hurting you, especially since you’re really inexperienced..”

“Really?”

Lydia nodded. “Yup. In fact, your outfit is getting his imagination going. He’s trying to hide it, but it’s obvious.”

“Really?” Savannah looked hopeful. 

Lydia nodded again. “Yup.” Savannah was smiling at this, then blushed.

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to convince him to…”

“To what? Essentially what we sometimes call, jump you?”

“Yeah…”

Meanwhile, Clint felt like the universe was telling him that his services as a matchmaker were needed again as he watched Bucky staring at Grace and Grace not noticing. 

Clint sighed, knowing this time he’ll have to be more ninja-like because of who the two subjects are. But he also knows that it has to be done tonight. 

However, they then noticed a group of what could only be described as creatures walking towards them from ahead. And one was flying slowly above them with arm-wings that looked like a giant silver bat-person. And the four female figures looked like they were wearing clothes that were little more than bikinis. Not to mention they all had very nice figures, part animal or not. One was obviously a werewolf woman, but the others… It had to be explained to them that there were were-creatures other than the classic werewolf. One looked like a fox woman, another was a tiger-woman, and the other, as previously said, was a bat-woman.

And then there was the one man with them. Tall, extremely muscular, green-grey skin, scars, tribal red tattoos all over, no hair whatsoever, and bright gold eyes. He was also wearing only a pair of pants.

The were-creatures figures and state of dress did not help with the guys’ already frazzled minds. At all. 

Lydia squealed in joy when she could see that there was another wolf-human creature in the world, rushing up to the group without thought. “Oh my god! You’re a wolf too!?!?”

“Werewolf,” the other woman said, grinning a sharp-toothed grin. “The name’s Luna Crawford, aka She-Wolf. This is my team, and the big guy,” she motioned to the intimidating man behind her, “Is Drax, Tigress’ boyfriend.” Motioning to the others, she introduced, “The weretiger is Tora, aka Tigress; the werefox is Lydia Gold, aka The Vixen; and the werebat is Nyx Shade, aka Silver Echo. We’re the Were-Witches.”

“Hi everyone!” Lydia greeted, her tail wagging slightly due to her eagerness. “Wow, we have the same first name!” She added to the werefox.

The other Lydia giggled like a fox would. “That’s really cool! Oh, hey, look behind you!” she said, giggling again. When the first Lydia turned, she suddenly saw a little fox behind her that jumped up and turned into a burst of golden glitter!

Wolf Lydia’s team were watching from a distance, while Lydia was just happily chatting with the Were-Witches. Then, Thor realizes that he knew the man that was with them, so he walks up to stand beside the hyper wolf-girl.

“Drax? Is that you?” Thor asked.

Drax paused when he saw the Thunder God come up to them. “Uh...don’t tell my team I’m here please.”

Then, the weretiger reached over and hugged the tall man. “Bear’s trying to keep his team from finding out about our relationship because of the stupid ‘no interacting with Earth’ policy.”

~~~~~~~

_Somewhere in Space_

The Guardians of the Galaxy were sitting around the rec room on Peter Quill’s ship, eating whatever they found in the mini-fridge. They really needed to make a food run soon.

Suddenly, they all pause when they hear thunder boom outside, and through the little window, see lightning strike at a random floating debris. 

“The hell?” Quill asked, standing up to go get a better look. He then sees that there’s a thunderstorm brewing. In _outer space_.

~~~~~~~

After Thor’s little surprise gift, wolf Lydia looked at Luna. “Do you guys want to join us? We’re about to head to a late-night diner for some food.”

“Sure,” Luna said, then told her team, “Human forms, everyone.” She herself shifted form into a rather pretty woman who looked like she was at least part Native American, with black hair, deeply tanned skin, strong features, and deep brown eyes.

Vixen shifted form into a smaller woman, but she was fair, had pale golden blonde hair, golden eyes, and she had a bright smile and dimpled cheeks that made her look innocent and cheerful, though there was a mischievous look in her eyes.

Nyx shifted form into a fair woman with a short pixie cut of silvery white hair, though she didn’t look all that old, and her eyes were a very dark brown.

Finally, Tora shifted form, and she was an African-American woman with dark brown skin, black hair put into dozens of long, thin braids, and she had strong and lovely features and brown eyes so dark they were almost black.

“Oh! This is Thor, by the way,” Lydia said. “Though I think you might have known him already, but yeah.”

“Nice to meet you!” Vixen said cheerfully, smiling brightly and giggling. Then, she had a glint in her eyes, and the next moment, Thor’s hair put itself up into Princess Leia buns. Wolf Lydia had to laugh at that, loving his new look.

“You and Loki would most certainly get along! He’s the trickster of our team!” Lydia laughed, poking at Thor’s new hairstyle. In the background, the Avengers were laughing as well when they saw Thor’s new hairstyle.

Then, without warning, Hawkeye’s pants vanished, leaving him in his boxers. The shouts of Clint caused wolf Lydia to look over, and she bursted into laughter again. Clint was wearing pink boxers with a bunch of little hearts on them. Looking back at Fox Lydia, she saw her holding Clint’s pants. “Nice one,” wolf Lydia smirked.

“Vix, stop it,” Luna sighed, shaking her head, “And give the poor guy his pants back.”

“‘Kay!” the blonde said… and suddenly Clint’s pants were on his head. Clint’s exasperated shout caused the group to burst into more laughter while he fought to get his pants back on. 

“VIX!!”

Eventually everyone calmed down and they started their journey to the diner. Wolf Lydia’s stomach started to growl. Soon, they arrived at the diner, and they had to take up two whole tables.

“So. Drax. How in the world are you not affected by these wonderful ladies?” Clint asked.

“I have self-control, and it makes it easier when they wear these outfits all the time,” Drax answered nonchalantly.

Tora just purred, leaning against her boyfriend as they sat together. “I’m glad you find so much time to sneak away to Earth…”

“Of course, Kitten. I can’t stay away from you for long,” Drax told her, side-hugging Tora. She smiled, kissing him while they waited for their food to come.

Eventually, the food came, carried by a couple of waitresses as there was so much food. But finally, they were able to eat. Savannah was staying very close to Loki, the two of them talking with Fox Lydia about magical pranks. Thor was telling Lydia some more stories of his adventures, and of Asgard. Everything else was mindless chatter while they enjoyed their late dinner.

After they’d finished, however, it was getting closer to morning, and the Were-Witches and Drax had to leave; the women to their secret home, and Drax to get back to his own team before they could find out where he went. Once they said their goodbyes, the Avengers team started their trek back to the Tower.

On the way, Clint hummed quietly as he stopped behind Bucky, who was pausing to point something out to Grace. With a quick movement, Clint pushed Bucky, causing him to fall into Grace. Grace yelped slightly… but then blushed heavily when she realized their lips had crashed into each other, so now they were kissing. Bucky blushed as well as he pulled back. “Uh..”

Grace, though she was still blushing, pulled him back in and kissed him again. Bucky was happy for that, as he kissed her back.

~~~~~~~

Once back at the tower, it didn’t take long before Thor ushered Lydia towards the stairs to go to their room, as he was too impatient to wait for the elevators. Clint and Natasha were more reserved and decided to wait for the elevators, and they didn’t want to witness the two’s rushed antics. Bucky and Grace did the same though they took the next elevator. That left Loki and Savannah in the lobby area on the first floor, and Loki was finding the outside sky very interesting through the glass doors.

‘ _Here goes…_ ’ Savannah thought to herself, walking over to him with a sway to her hips and then turned his face towards her with one finger. After a pause as she gave him a coy smile, she cupped a hand behind his head and pulled him down to give him a kiss on the lips.

Loki groaned into the kiss, the effects immediate as he grasped Savannah. Pulling back a hair’s width, Loki spoke against her mouth, “You sure about this?” She just smiled, kissing him again as she pressed herself against him. Upon doing so, Savannah discovered that Lydia was right about her costume’s effects on Loki... 

Loki smirked coyly as he teleported them to his room.


End file.
